<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me tender, love me sweet... by fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen), TinARu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915819">Love me tender, love me sweet...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020'>fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu'>TinARu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sons of Anarchy, The Gentlemen (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bikers, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Out of Character, POV, Romance, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wall Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:07:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Кроссовер Сынов Анархии и Джентльменов. В городе Чарминг к банде Сынов Анархии прибивается ирландец по прозвищу Тренер.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Coach/Jax Teller, Tara Knowles/Jax Teller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), The Gentlemen Fandom Kombat 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест (Макси)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me tender, love me sweet...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921033">Photoset: To the rescue</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/fandom%20The%20Gentlemen%202020">fandom The Gentlemen 2020 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuzzzma/pseuds/kuzzzma">kuzzzma</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) AU относительно концовки 4-ого сезона Сынов Анархии (но некоторые события 5-ого учитываются). Тара соглашается с Джексом и уезжает из Чарминга на время. ФБР не покрывает картель Галиндо, а закон RICO не применяют к Сынам. Тиг не убивает дочь Поупа.<br/>2) Тренер OOC, его стоит воспринимать как микс непосредственно Тренера из Джентльменов, внешности Колина Фаррелла с <a href="https://imgur.com/a/JUauoyk">этого</a> фото (только с чуть большим количеством тату) и небольшой щепотки <a href="https://imgur.com/a/5ksx8Qs">Джерри</a> из Ночи Страха.<br/>3) POV и частичный OOC Джекса, некоторые черты Рэймонда Смита, возможно, в наличии.<br/>4) Автор использует оригинальные имена-прозвища персонажей из Сынов Анархии, не адаптированные. Тренер – исключение.</p><p>Иллюстрация к тексту: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/the_gentlemen_bb/works/25921033">To the rescue</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Звонок разорвал тишину ровно через тридцать три минуты после того, как Джекс зашел в дом. Не то чтобы он считал, но тягостная тишина, окутавшая еще недавно шумные комнаты, заставляла неотрывно смотреть на часы. Он курил, следил за секундной стрелкой и пытался не скатиться в то же полукоматозное состояние, которое накрыло его сразу после похищения Авеля. </p><p>Дым создавал причудливые спирали, загибался и, казалось, поглощал собой полутемную кухню. В этом было что-то трагическое и горько-торжественное. </p><p>Тара уехала. И правильно сделала. Но горечь все равно заполняла легкие. С каждой затяжкой все сильнее и сильнее, так, что вскоре заслезились глаза. Хотелось бы сослаться на едкий сигаретный дым, но, увы, Джекс всегда верно распознавал в себе желание разрыдаться.</p><p>Клэй подстроил смерть Джона Теллера, а мать помогла ему в этом, просто потому что всегда была на стороне второго мужа. Пайни мертв, Опи в самоволке, картель ждал их с распростертыми объятиями и килограммами кокаина, а предчувствие беды грозило ему косой знакомого с детства жнеца. Джекс вынужден был оставить Клэя в живых, что было предательством всего, чему его учили. Он предал отца, но черт бы побрал этого старого ноющего ублюдка и его гребаную правду, излитую в любовных письмах, как в каком-нибудь низкосортном романе. Джекс предал лучшего друга. Предал Пайни, предал клуб, предал собственную жену. Детей тоже предал, потому что не смог бросить это змеиное гнездо, состоящее из подонков всех мастей и бывших союзников.</p><p>И вот он ― новопровозглашенный король костей и ржавых труб. Один на ебанной кухне. Потому что Тара уехала с детьми, и нет в мире никакой силы, способной заставить винить ее за это. Она уехала, потому что он попросил. Потому что Джекс умолял ее уехать. Но вместе с тем все в нем жаждало, чтобы она осталась и поддержала его упрямое желание спасти клуб. Спасти все, чем он жил тридцать с лишним лет, спасти его жалкое королевство, править которым он был, блядь, рожден.</p><p>Ебать, какая же философская хуйня рождается в человеческой голове в минуту отчаяния.</p><p>Именно на этой радостной мысли его и застал телефонный звонок. Он не хотел подходить, правда. Но мысль, что это была Тара, заставила его вынуть десятую или двадцатую, он не считал, сигарету изо рта и поднять трубку.</p><p>Как выяснилось, это была не Тара.</p><p>Тара позвонила и сказала, что они остановились в придорожном отеле, только через час.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>С недавнего времени Джекс ненавидел ирландцев, Ирландию, ебучую ИРА и все связанное с блядскими лепреконами. Ну хорошо, для Чибса и Тринити по разным причинам он готов был сделать исключение. Но он точно ненавидел то рабское положение, в котором клуб оказался из-за пушек ирландцев и мексиканских наркотиков.<p>Но когда тебе делают предложение, которое может обернуться не только краткосрочной выгодой, но и в перспективе увеличением влияния на ублюдка Гэлена, а потом, возможно, и выходом из всей этой дерьмовой ситуации с картелем... Что ж, Джекс никогда не считал себя идиотом. Поэтому с тяжелым сердцем он во второй раз в жизни занял место во главе стола и назначил голосование.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Есть еще одна вещь, которую мы должны обсудить.<p>Возможно, в другое время Джексу показалось бы забавным, как Бобби вмиг осел на стуле, а Тиг дернул плечом. Но в последние месяцы забавного в их жизни было мало, а вот хуевого ― хоть отбавляй. Да и, сидя во главе стола в Часовне, меньше всего хотелось шутить и насмехаться. Наверное, через какое-то время он привыкнет, думал он. Утешение так себе. </p><p>― Джеки, малыш, не пугай нас, ― подмигнул Чибс. Любой, кто знал его не слишком хорошо, подумал бы, что он шутит. Но когда глаза у него блестели, а уголки губ компульсивно тянулись выше к шрамам, это значило, что Чибс готовится как минимум к полной катастрофе. </p><p>― Пожалуй, это хорошая новость. Для тебя, брат, даже вдвойне. ― Джекс позволил себе слабо усмехнуться и чуть комфортнее устроиться в кресле. Оно все еще не воспринималось своим, словно он украл его. Впрочем, как можно украсть что-то изначально краденое? ― Мне позвонил лично Гэлен, попросил об одолжении.</p><p>― О, он хочет, чтобы мы пристрелили его? ― с умилением спросил Чибс, отчего разом загоготали и Тиг, и Хэппи. Атмосфера в Часовне буквально за секунду разрядилась, опустившись с уровня “сейчас рванет” до “фитиль еще не подожгли”.</p><p>― Нет, ― покачал головой Джекс и закинул сигарету в рот. Зажигалка привычно щелкнула, дым наполнил легкие. Джус по другую сторону стола нервно ему улыбнулся. ― Он хочет, чтобы мы кое-кого приютили в Чарминге. Беженца, если можно так выразиться. Его троюродного брата или вроде того.</p><p>― Да знаешь, сколько у этого козла братьев… ― Чибс только начал раздухаряться, как разом затих и подозрительно покосился на Джекса. Весь переход занял не более трех секунд, отчего наблюдать за разворачивающимся театром одного актера было довольно забавно. ― Как, ты сказал, его зовут?</p><p>― Я не говорил. </p><p>― Потому что если это тот, о ком я думаю, то у нас одновременно могут быть как грандиозные проблемы, так и лучший, блядь, праздник на свете. </p><p>Джекс перевел взгляд с неспокойно ерзающего Чибса на Бобби и, когда тот недоуменно пожал плечами, обернулся на Тига. Тиг смотрел на шотландско-ирландского соседа как на буйнопомешанного:</p><p>― Брат, ты меня пугаешь. А когда меня что-то пугает, то вы должны уже срать под себя от ужаса! </p><p>― Господа, прошу не отвлекаться. ― Джекс выпустил струю дыма и решил больше не юлить. ― Гэлен назвал его Тренером. Вроде как бывший военный, ИРА поддерживает, но не слишком активно. Занимается боксом. В общем, он дал мне чересчур много лишней информации, прежде чем подойти к самому главному. А там прямо сказка, ребята. ― Джекс покрутил сигарету в пальцах, припоминая непривычно взволнованный голос одного из лидеров ИРА. ― Насколько я понял, наш возможный гость решил проявить геройство и спасти детишек от самых натуральных работорговцев-педофилов. Итог ― выкошенная напрочь ячейка группировки в Белфасте, десятки свободных детей и огромная награда за голову этого Тренера. Все, что просят с нас, ― это встретить и помочь устроиться в Чарминге.</p><p>― Подожди, Гэлен хочет, чтобы мы приютили эту бомбу замедленного действия здесь? ― Очки Бобби сползли на нос, и он в раздражении стянул их. ― Любой из присутствующих может назвать минимум три причины, почему это плохая идея.</p><p>― Эй, брат, не надо поспешных выводов. Я знаю парня. Он хороший малый! ― Чибс стукнул рукой по столу.</p><p>― Да, а еще он наверняка станет неплохим шпионом для ИРА. ― Тиг задумчиво почесал бровь. ― Представляете, какой у него должок перед кузеном будет после такой операции по спасению?</p><p>― Нет, мужик, ты не понимаешь, Тренер принципиальный до противного. Из ИРА сам ушел, примерно когда меня, ну, вы знаете. Он не способен на какие-то шпионские игры. Не могу сказать, что он и мухи не обидит, но Тренер никогда не будет выполнять чью-то грязную работенку, даже ради спасения своей шкуры, ― Чибс на секунду прервался и снова ринулся отстаивать честь незнакомого им ирландского головореза. ― Я ему жизнь свою готов доверить. Поручиться за него, кровью расписаться или еще какую херню сделать. Нельзя брата бросать. Особенно того, кто сам сидит на Харлее.</p><p>― К тому же Гэлен обещал щедро нас отблагодарить за помощь, ― дополнил Джекс.</p><p>― Как именно? ― тут же вцепился в новость Бобби, но явно не из жадности. Скорее из желания напомнить всем, что жадность до добра не доводит. Чертов моралист. Все давно бы без него сдохли.</p><p>― Он согласен, чтобы половину стоимости следующей доставки мы оставили себе.</p><p>В Часовне повисла тишина. Почему-то показалось, что каждый из Сынов пытался вспомнить, каково это ― делать что-то хорошее просто так, пока Джекс и Бобби не разрушили иллюзию. Все имеет свою цену. Успокаивала ли Джекса подобная мысль? Странным образом да. Остальных? Черт их знает.</p><p>Чибс тем временем пристально и даже немного умоляюще смотрел на всех присутствующих. Каждый раз, когда у него был такой взгляд, какой-то голос внутри Джекса начинал истошно орать о братаниях и прочей сентиментальной мути. </p><p>― Предлагаю голосовать. ― Он потушил сигарету и расположил пачку и зажигалку на равном от пепельницы расстоянии. Отчего-то эта дурная привычка его всегда успокаивала. ― Кто за то, чтобы помочь ирландцам и кузену-маньяку? Я за.</p><p>― За, ― не дожидаясь своей очереди, громко отозвался Чибс. Смотрел он благодарно, и совесть Джекса немного угомонилась. </p><p>Послышались неуверенные “за” со всех сторон. Только Бобби задумчиво отстукивал по столу очками одному ему известный ритм.</p><p>― Нельзя допустить, чтобы это обернулось проблемой, ― покачал головой их местный Элвис. ― Отбиваться еще и от работорговцев будет затруднительно.</p><p>― Мы и не допустим. К тому же Гэлен обещал полную анонимность. ― Джекс посмотрел на Бобби и увидел в нем те же сомнения, что мучили его самого.</p><p>― Я за, ― устало кивнул Бобби, и под радостный возглас Чибса Джекс ударил молотком.</p><p>На что они подписались?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>За несколько дней до предполагаемого приезда ирландца Джекс решил навестить Опи. У него как раз появился повод, да и обсудить Клэя было нужно. Просто необходимо, мягко говоря. Потому что, как бы Джекс ни хотел всадить всю обойму в грудь отчима, помочь выжить СЭМКРО он хотел больше.<p>Опи встретил его на заднем дворе с голым торсом и огромным топором. Джекс дурашливо, прямо как в детстве, поднял руки.</p><p>― Надеюсь, этот топор не окажется в моей голове? Или в чьей-нибудь еще.</p><p>― Если это тебя утешит, брат, то топор довольно тупой.</p><p>― А, значит, ты просто переломаешь мне ноги?</p><p>Лицо Опи секунду сохраняло привычно хмурое выражение, а потом губы слабо дернулись, и вся эта холодная маска изошлась трещинами. Словно старый друг хотел засмеяться, но было слишком рано.</p><p>― Ты с новостями? ― Опи повел его в дом, по пути натягивая майку. Джекс увидел детские макушки в прихожей и против воли сжал зубы. Авель и Томас были чертовски далеко. </p><p>― Я давно хотел заехать. Поговорить. Но новостей тоже немало, надо держать тебя в курсе. ― Джекс прислонился к стене у кухни. Опи слегка маниакально носился по небольшому пространству: прошел с топором к задней двери, потом, словно опомнился, поставил его в углу, схватил бутылку воды и резко открутил крышку. Все это не глядя на Джекса. Придурок. ― Как дети? </p><p>― Забрал их у бабушки. Хотел навестить Лайлу с ребенком. Нам... ― Опи на секунду сбился и посмотрел исподлобья. ― Думаю, нам это может помочь.</p><p>― Буду рад, если так и случится. </p><p>― Что у тебя, Тара и дети в порядке? ― Привычный вопрос отозвался неожиданной болью.</p><p>― Уехали в Орегон на месяц. Или чуть больше. ― Джекс постарался как можно расслабленнее откинуться на стену. По взгляду Опи, наконец полностью обращенному на него, было понятно, что вышло не очень естественно.</p><p>― Что-то случилось?</p><p>― Да вся эта еботня случилась! ― неожиданно даже для самого себя гаркнул Джекс и тут же закрыл лицо руками. Слегка потер веки, провел плавно ладонями вниз к подбородку. Очередная новообретенная привычка. ― Извини. </p><p>― Расскажешь? ― Опи словно весь собрался, достал две бутылки пива, протянул одну Джексу и показал на диван. Все это было таким привычным и вместе с тем почти забытым, что Джекс ухватился за соломинку, за чертово пиво и за лучшего друга.</p><p>Следующие полчаса Джекс давился словами. О Таре и мальчиках, которых сам отправил подальше от картеля и всей этой кровавой резни. О Клэе и матери с их интригами и бесконечным враньем. Об ирландцах, не желающих иметь дело с ним и требующих чертового Клэя, которого Джекс чуть не зарезал в больничной палате. Об Опи, без которого клуб кажется неполным, о Пайни, которого так тяжело отпустить. О президентской нашивке, неожиданно яркой на его затертой жилетке. О гребаном кресле во главе стола, сопротивляющемся новому хозяину. О чертовом ирландском гастролере. </p><p>― Мужик серьезно перебил целую банду? ― после некоторого молчания спросил Опи. Джекс со смешком выдохнул.</p><p>― То есть прокомментировать ты решил только последнюю новость?</p><p>― У нас очень серьезная мужская дружба. Поэтому, когда ты плачешься мне в жилетку, я должен быть максимально брутальным и немногословным. За нас обоих, так сказать. </p><p>Джекс обхватил Опи за широченные плечи и тихо засмеялся.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Оставшиеся до приезда Тренера дни шли привычно. Короткие разговоры с Тарой каждое утро и пожелания спокойной ночи мальчикам по вечерам. Мастерская, переговоры с Галиндо и крайне позитивный Чибс, который своим шилом в заднице доконал всех до красной пелены перед глазами.<p>Затишье казалось опасным. В больнице Клэй набирался сил, а в мастерской мать все чаще показывалась Джексу на глаза. В день, когда Сыны наконец выдвинулись забирать посылку, которая на сей раз включала в себя еще и человеческий груз, мама решилась с ним поговорить, позвав в офис.</p><p>От Джеммы несло перегаром и дешевой травой, от чего Джекс поморщился еще при входе. Мать казалась поникшей и обеспокоенной. Какая-то детская частичка внутри него настойчиво умоляла утешить ее, но злой волчара, который с недавнего времени скалил клыки по малейшему поводу, советовал вцепиться ей в глотку посильнее. Ну или как минимум подождать жертву в засаде. Место у двери на засаду не походило, но Джекс точно знал, что в случае чего выхватить пистолет успеет. Какие дерьмовые мысли, прекрасно. </p><p>― Джекс, я хотела поговорить о Таре и мальчиках. </p><p>― Я тебе объяснял ― они уехали в безопасное место на время. Пока все не уляжется.</p><p>― Кто защитит их в… В какую дыру ты их отправил? ― Джемма небрежно махнула рукой, словно указывая на то таинственное место, куда неблагодарный сын спрятал от нее внуков. Ее самомнение не знало границ.</p><p>― Именно, ты не знаешь, Клэй не знает, картель не знает, ИРА не знает. Вывод ― они в безопасности.</p><p>Джемма нахмурилась и уперла руки в бока. Когда-то такая поза свидетельствовала о предстоящих проблемах, потом стала милой особенностью. Сейчас Джекс ощутил прилив тупого раздражения.</p><p>― Ты не можешь просто взять и отослать их прочь! Они семья. А семья всегда должна…</p><p>― Страдать из-за клуба? ― Джекс медленно вошел в офис. Наверное, многие при виде него предполагали, что он лишь милая мордашка. Но он прекрасно знал, как нагнать страху, не прилагая усилий. Медленные движения, косуха со жнецом на спине, самодовольная ухмылка и вечные клубы дыма играли в его пользу. Действовало не на всех, но для тех, кто не боялся, у него был припасено цепкое словцо. И острый нож с заряженным пистолетом для особенно слабо внушаемых. Мать же послушно отступила назад, стоило ему приблизиться. Старая волчица понимала, что волчонок стал слишком большим и злобным. ― Постоянный порочный круг, мама. Тару или детей похищают, я спешу мстить и влезаю в новые проблемы, утягивая за собой клуб. Именно из-за таких вещей мы в вечной жопе. </p><p>Джекс остановился вплотную к матери. Вблизи было ясно, что Джемма боялась не физической расправы. Она боялась, что в следующий раз он даже не поставит ее в известность, что внуки на другом конце страны. </p><p>― Ты настолько меня ненавидишь? ― шепотом спросила Джемма, одной рукой хватаясь за стол. Будто пытаясь удержаться и не утонуть. </p><p>Джекс развернулся, закурил сигарету и расслабленно сделал затяжку. Потом еще одну. И медленно выдохнул дым в потолок. Зуд между лопаток немного утих. </p><p>― Мы едем встречать пушки и ирландца, присмотри за мастерской, мам. </p><p>Не оборачиваясь, он пошел к байку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Гэлен встретили их на каком-то вонючем складе. Везде стояли крепкие ирландские ребята с АК-47, с потолка капало, а ящики с оружием вызывающе возвышались в середине зала. Идиллия.<p>― Ты пришел, ― удовлетворенно отметил Гэлен, отчего у Джекса моментально свело зубы. Такой противной рожи не сыскать по всей Ирландии.</p><p>― Сыны верны своим обещаниям. Как новый президент я тем более обязан держать марку. ― Джекс издевательски поклонился и услышал тихий смешок сбоку. </p><p>Сбоку была темнота, из которой достаточно быстро вышел высокий брюнет с сединой на висках и короткой бородой. Одет он был неброско, на старой, но прочной косухе виднелись потертости, довольно тесные джинсы обтягивали ноги, а узконосые ботинки смотрелись немного нелепо на старом складе под Чармингом. Майка с, наоборот, излишне широким воротом оголяла тату на груди и уходящую вниз длинную цепочку, в ушах блестели маленькие серебряные кольца, на пальцах виднелись перстни, из-под рукавов куртки выглядывали плетеные браслеты. Мужчина выглядел как плод внебрачной любви рокера из Белфаста и хиппи из Лос-Анджелеса, и это было чрезвычайно необычно. </p><p>Всю эту пестроту Джекс охватил взглядом буквально за пару секунд. Со странной неприязнью к собственной объективности он отметил, что усмехающийся незнакомец похож скорее на кузена Чибса, нежели чертового Гэлена.</p><p>― Вижу, что вы тут не скучаете с руководством, старина, ― произнес мужчина с непередаваемым ирландским акцентом и перевел взгляд с Джекса на Чибса.</p><p>― Ты даже не представляешь, дружище! ― Чибс радостно улыбнулся и пошел вперед, широко раскрыв руки. Тренер, а это, видимо, был он, с не меньшим энтузиазмом ответил на объятия. ― Сколько лет, брат, сколько лет.</p><p>Где-то сбоку прокашлялся Гэлен, и старые знакомые оторвались друг от друга.</p><p>― Тренер, позволь представить, наш президент ― Джекс Теллер. Он молод, но голова у него работает мама не горюй, а нервы крепче стальных канатов. ― Чибс обхватил Тренера рукой за плечи и подмигнул. Другой рукой он с силой хлопнул по широкой груди, за что в ответ получил тычок под ребра и скупую улыбку.</p><p>― Я тоже скучал, Чибс. Джекс, рад знакомству. ― Тренер вышел вперед, освободившись из объятий, и протянул ладонь. Глядел он прямо в глаза, но без вызова, абсолютно спокойно, что Джекса поразило. Обычно собеседники либо старались избегать его взгляда, либо, напротив, так упрямо глядели в ответ, что начинала болеть голова. На равных он был только с преступными авторитетами, братьями по клубу да всякими своевольными шерифами. В Тренере же не было страха, не было насмешки или провокации. Карие глаза смотрели спокойно, даже безмятежно. А рукопожатие, на которое Джекс ответил, вышло твердым, но не излишне крепким. </p><p>― Взаимно. ― Джекс настолько отвык от того, что ему не бросают вызов, что отпустил чужую руку с некоторой задержкой. Тренер улыбнулся уголком губ.</p><p>― Если мы закончили с пламенными приветствиями, то, возможно, вы уделите время и другому грузу, ― холодно протянул Гэлен, отчего Джекс встрепенулся. Пройдя вперед, он по привычке раскурил сигарету и подошел к ящикам с оружием, оказавшись в отдалении от Сынов и Тренера.</p><p>― Я так понимаю, груз обычный, порадовать мексиканских друзей мне будет нечем, ― приподнял бровь Джекс. </p><p>― Ничего не поменялось с нашей прошлой встречи, мы будем вести дела с картелем Галиндо только через Клэя, ― отрезал Гэлен, но вдруг замешкался, бросив взгляд за плечо Джекса. Там стоял Тренер, не было нужды и оборачиваться. ― Но, если вы удержите братца в Штатах и не дадите ему сдохнуть от рук очередной шайки, которую он выбесит своей принципиальностью, я, может, буду готов пересмотреть это условие. </p><p>― Такая забота о родственниках поразительна, ― усмехнулся Джекс и, видимо, попал в точку. Лицо Гэлена исказилось бессильной злобой.</p><p>― Будь осторожен, мальчишка. Потому что элитные убийцы ИРА бывшими не бывают. Кузен не исключение. ― Сплюнув на пол, Гэлен обошел по кривой дуге Джекса и приблизился к Тренеру. ― До встречи, брат.</p><p>― Извини, но надеюсь, встретимся мы только в аду, Гэл, ― покачал головой Тренер и на секунду снова пересекся взглядами с Джексом. Лицо ирландца выдавало мрачное торжество, которое иногда Джекс видел в зеркале после особо успешного противостояния с матерью или Клэем.</p><p>Этот странный тип против воли начинал ему нравиться.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>После того, как они загрузили ящики и отъехали от склада, Джекс остановился на небольшом отшибе. Рядом заурчали остальные байки, грузовик с Джусом и Тренером также притормозил.<p>Джекс закурил, не слезая с Харлея, и только потом стянул шлем. В попытке расслабиться затянулся особенно глубоко, задержал дым в легких, смакуя, и длинно выдохнул. На секунду показалось, что время застыло, растянулось. Тренер, только-только подошедший к байкам, оказался в облаке дыма. </p><p>― Курение вредно для здоровья, ― совершенно ровно сказал Тренер. Джекс удивленно приподнял брови, но на лице собеседника было непробиваемое спокойствие.</p><p>― Разговоры о здоровом образе жизни входят в базовый комплект наемника ИРА? ― уточнил Джекс и наконец слез с байка. А потом намеренно медленно затянулся. Тренер внимательно проследил за движением, задержав взгляд на губах, и вот какого хрена все это значило, Джекс не имел ни малейшего понятия. </p><p>― Да кури сколько влезет, я только добра желаю, ― пожал плечами Тренер и сложил руки на груди. Глаза он поднял, и они снова столкнулись взглядами. ― И сразу хотел бы обговорить, ИРА идут в задницу, я больше не работаю на их дерьмовое светлое будущее. Более того, я здесь не по приказу моего кузена. Это скорее он вынужден был лизать мне зад в последние недели, что довольно забавно, если об этом подумать.  </p><p>― Вот Тренер, которого я ждал, ― Чибс запрокинул голову вверх и загоготал. Джекс хмыкнул и, затянувшись еще раз, все же выбросил сигарету. </p><p>После короткого представления, где Тренер обменялся рукопожатиями с Тигом, Джусом, Хэппи и Бобби, они перешли на обсуждение насущных проблем. </p><p>― Мы подыскали тебе дом на окраине Чарминга, тихое местечко, ― Джекс кинул ключи Тренеру, и тот ловко их поймал. </p><p>― Малыш Джеки сам его нашел, ― умиленно заметил Чибс, Тиг рядом хихикнул. Захотелось дать им под зад, но он сдержался. </p><p>― Спасибо. ― Тренер провел большим пальцем по ключу и прочистил горло. ― Если вы не против, я хотел бы кое-что сказать. </p><p>Вшестером, собравшись в дебильный кружок и оставив кандидатов караулить грузовик, Сыны замерли в ожидании. Тренер подбросил в одной руке ключи, провел другой по задней стороне шеи, взлохматил и без того растрепанные волосы. Все движения выдавали его нервозность, что странным образом успокаивало Джекса. С виду на великого актера Тренер не особо тянул.</p><p>― Я благодарен вам за помощь. Именно поэтому я хочу сразу прояснить пару моментов. Первое ― я не намерен каким-либо образом препятствовать вашему бизнесу или передавать властям сведения о вас, я не стукач. Мне нет никакой выгоды, если вы пойдете ко дну. Второе ― в прошлом я был в специальной группе ИРА, так что меня правда можно назвать убийцей элитного подразделения. Я не горжусь своими прошлым, но не вижу причин делать из него тайну, ― Тренер сделал паузу, чтобы перевести дух.</p><p>― Тебе не нужно нам объяснять, ― попытался остановить его Джекс. Такая откровенность была непривычной, и оттого хотелось защитить и себя, и столь открытого ирландца. Глупость, но тем не менее.</p><p>― Я узнал о вас много нового после сегодняшний встречи, поэтому считаю важным отплатить той же монетой. ― Тренер слабо усмехнулся. ― Я не святой, но после всего случившегося мне жизненно необходимо, не знаю, начать с чистого листа? Тупая херня, сам понимаю, как звучит, но правда есть правда. За мной охотятся ебучие работорговцы, и, будь у меня возможность, я бы вырезал сердце каждому из них, потому что есть грань между парнями вроде нас и ублюдками, торгующими людьми.</p><p>― Ты нас не знаешь, приятель, ― покачал головой Бобби.</p><p>― Чибс еще не смотался от вас на все четыре стороны, а это о многом говорит, ― хмыкнул Тренер. Чибс пнул ботинком грязь с земли в его сторону, на что Тренер переставил ногу, увернувшись. ― К чему я веду, я здесь не для того, чтобы создавать вам проблемы, шпионить за вами или еще какой херней заниматься. С сегодняшнего дня я честный малый.</p><p>Тренер развел руками, мол, смотрите, чистая правда. Джекс со смешком покачал головой, следя за тем, как рука Тренера исчезает во внутреннем кармане куртки. По всем правилам надо бы было напрячься, но из всех шестерых за пушками полезли только Тиг да Хэппи.</p><p>― Это не то, что вы подумали. ― Тренер замедлился, а потом и вовсе остановился с засунутой в карман рукой. </p><p>― Без глупостей, ― предупредил его Джекс и кивком попросил парней убрать оружие. А через секунду Тренер уже держал пухлый пакет подозрительно знакомой формы.</p><p>― За ваши беспокойства, за дом, за то, что пришлось терпеть рожу Гэла без возможности заехать по ней со всей дури, ― Тренер протянул сверток Джексу. Внутри, конечно же, оказалась внушающая опасения сумма.</p><p>― И откуда у беженца такие наличные? ― протянул Тиг, все еще не убирая оружия. Чибс рядом сложил руки на груди и вопросительно приподнял брови. </p><p>― Спасти детей было приоритетом, даже не сомневайтесь, но наличка в сейфе ебучих педофилов стала приятным бонусом, ― лукаво протянул Тренер и неожиданно подмигнул Джексу. ― И да, я хочу заказать у вас байк.</p><p>И, что странно, Джекс улыбнулся в ответ.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Всю следующую неделю команда занималась доставкой товара. Упаковать, погрузить, отвезти, сделать вид, что вы с благотворительным пробегом, ни на чем не спалиться. Это было изнуряюще, и Джекс чувствовал небывалую усталость. Что самое поганое, когда он приходил домой, никто его не встречал. Ночью Томас не будил весь дом, поэтому его не было нужды укачивать. По утрам Авель не грыз уныло хлопья, всем видом выражая бесконечную несправедливость бытия. Тары не было под боком ночью, некого было обнять со спины на кухне, о том, чтобы банально поцеловать жену перед рывком в очередную задницу, и речи быть не могло. Джекс варился в отсутствии уюта и чувствовал, что скоро спятит от одиночества. Потому что разговаривать тоже было особо не с кем.<p>Чтобы немного унять в себе тоску, он начал записывать мысли в блокнот. От руки, по старинке. И если у отца дневник стал депрессивным памятником трусости и соплежуйству, то у Джекса он стремительно превращался в унылую философскую притчу без конца и края. Которая в конечном счете не слишком отличалась от бредней Джона Теллера.</p><p>Мать он игнорировал. Опи, который пытался наладить личную жизнь и не скатиться до очередной попытки убийства Клэя, Джекс старался не тревожить. Может быть зря, черт его знает.</p><p>Но когда в один день к гаражу подъехал джип, из которого выпрыгнул Тренер в спортивных штанах и растянутой майке, то Джекс не стал противиться любопытству.</p><p>Насколько он знал, Чибс действительно занялся обещанным байком. Успел даже начать собирать. И, глядя как Чибс и Тренер радостно обнимаются около гаража, Джекс решил не игнорировать зудящий под кожей интерес. Когда он подошел ближе, Чибс как раз показывал собранный мотор.</p><p>― Тренер, ― кивнул Джекс. ― Решил проверить работу?</p><p>― Эй, Джеки, малыш, меня не нужно проверять! ― вклинился Чибс.</p><p>― Привет, Джекс, ― Тренер был воплощением непробиваемого спокойствия. ― Любой вменяемый ирландец захочет удостовериться, что шотландец не ленится.</p><p>― Старина, а не пойти бы тебе в жопу? ― Чибс не выглядел рассерженным, скорее позабавленным. </p><p>Джекс покачал головой и решил не мешать. Стремясь занять себя, он отправился проверять Бобби ― тот закрылся в Часовне с их бухгалтерскими книгами и бутылкой виски и не подавал никаких признаков жизни уже часа два. Бобби при виде приоткрывшейся двери послал его далеко и надолго.</p><p>День был странным. Почти спокойным, ленивым. Отсутствие важных дел вгоняло Джекса в тоску, и, выйдя на улицу, он устроился на скамейке курить. На глаза попалась детская площадка. Такая аккуратная, такая теперь ненужная. </p><p>― Чибс сказал, что твои дети с матерью уехали из города, ― прервал его размышления голос Тренера, внезапно оказавшегося рядом и всем видом выражавшего сдержанное, почти что концентрированное дружелюбие. Джекс опомнился и наконец закурил сигарету. </p><p>― Многое в последнее время произошло. Не хотел, чтобы с ними что-то случилось.</p><p>― Понимаю. Не против, если присяду рядом?</p><p>Джекс гостеприимно указал на скамейку и затянулся. Тренер сел чуть в отдалении, но достаточно близко, чтобы разговор не стал достоянием общественности. На минуту воцарилась тишина. </p><p>― У тебя есть дети? ― неожиданно для самого себя спросил Джекс. Он знал, что вопрос слишком личный, но площадка все еще маячила перед глазами.</p><p>― В каком-то смысле да, ― тихо ответил Тренер. Увидев, как его лицо ожесточилось, Джекс понял, что залез куда не следовало.</p><p>― Извини, не мое дело. </p><p>― Нет-нет, все в порядке. Скажем так, я понимаю, что ты чувствуешь, глядя на эту площадку. ― Тренер дернул уголком губ. ― Я только надеюсь, что твои дети вернутся и желание вспороть себе живот немного уляжется. </p><p>― Я тоже, ― пробормотал Джекс. Надо было встряхнуться, поэтому он заставил себе повернуться всем корпусом к Тренеру и перевести тему. ― Устроился на новом месте? </p><p>― Да, дом отличный, еще раз спасибо за него. ― Тренер на секунду взял паузу, как будто взвешивая следующие слова:</p><p> ― Но от бассейна бы я не отказался. </p><p>Они обменялись смешками. Полноценный смех казался чем-то неосуществимым. </p><p>― Ты ведь понимаешь, что я адекватный человек и со мной можно шутить? ― усмехнулся Джекс. </p><p>― Уж извини, я привык, что за безобидную шутку можно и пулю в колено получить. Поэтому скажи спасибо, ты сейчас лицезрел невероятное насилие над собой. ― Тренер сложил руки на груди, всем видом выражая недовольство, но глаза смеялись.</p><p>Джекс со слабой улыбкой покачал головой. Противостоять обаянию этого ирландского наемника было чертовски тяжело. </p><p>― Не бойся, мы стреляем только за хреновые шутки.</p><p>― Буду знать. </p><p>Снова помолчали, Джекс закурил новую сигарету.</p><p>― Вы с парнями не хотели бы приехать на новоселье?</p><p>― Что? ― Джекс от удивления поперхнулся дымом и повернулся к Тренеру, который опять выглядел слегка неуверенно. </p><p>― Попытка навести мосты? Не знаю, если я ни с кем кроме Чибса не буду общаться, то сойду с ума. ― Тренер сцепил руки в замок. </p><p>Джекс облизнул губы, как часто делал, когда волновался. Возникло странное чувство, будто ему предлагали… дружбу? Ему всегда казалось, что так бывает только в детстве, но вот тебе на. Или он сам себе это придумал, просто потому что Тренер ему иррационально нравился. </p><p>Рядом раздался шорох, и Джекс вынырнул из своих мыслей с пониманием, что во время разговора с Тренером полностью отключился от реальности. Чибс курил неподалеку от их скамейки, а у выхода пили пиво Тиг и Бобби. Поглядев на усталые лица братьев, он подумал, что устроить небольшой праздник ― не такая уж плохая идея.</p><p>― Тебе понадобится очень много пива, приятель.</p><p>― За мой кошелек не беспокойся, ― усмехнулся Тренер и протянул руку. Джекс прихватил сигарету губами и ответил на рукопожатие.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Ты хорошо почистил зубы?<p>― Да, папочка! А еще я смотрел мультик!</p><p>― И какой же?</p><p>― Про букашку с пятнышками!</p><p>― Ты хотел сказать про божью коровку?</p><p>― Точно, коровка! ― звонко рассмеялся Авель. В груди растеклось тепло, и Джекс наконец позволил себе улыбнуться.</p><p>В трубке раздался шорох, а затем приглушенный голос Тары, зовущий Авеля спать.</p><p>― Я тебе даже завидую! Тогда спокойной ночи, приятель.</p><p>― И тебе, папочка.</p><p>― Джекс, я пойду, надо покормить Томаса, ― скороговоркой выдохнула Тара. ― Передавай всем привет, и хорошо тебе провести время на вечеринке!</p><p>― Спасибо, детка. Поцелуй от меня Томаса и Авеля на ночь.</p><p>― Конечно, ― и отключилась.</p><p>Он бы променял все что угодно на то, чтобы поцеловать детей самому, а не идти на чертово новоселье.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Настроение было отвратительным, поэтому Джекс решил, что придет ненадолго, выпьет пива с парнями, притворяясь, что ему не хочется пустить себе пулю в висок, вежливо поговорит с Тренером и уйдет. На что-то серьезное он был в последнее время не способен.<p>Дом, который они с парнями купили для Тренера, был небольшим, но уютным. Примостившись в конце улицы, он идеально подходил для того, кто хочет залечь на дно. Если бы Джекс искал себе недвижимость в черте города сейчас, то купил бы что-то похожее. Поэтому, только взглянув на мягкий свет, падающий с веранды на ровный ряд байков, он немного успокоился. Может, все не так ужасно.</p><p>Внутри играла музыка, но не слишком громко. Парни были рассредоточены по гостиной и кухне и, когда Джекс зашел, начали кричать и улюлюкать. </p><p>― Срочно пива малышу Джеки, ― разнесся клич Чибса. Через секунду Тренер с извиняющейся улыбкой вручил Джексу бутылку. </p><p>― Надеюсь, ты не против, что мы начали без тебя.</p><p>― Если вы не сожрали всю еду, я, так уж и быть, проявлю милосердие. </p><p>Тренер дернул уголком губ, что, как успел понять Джекс, было довольно ярким проявлением эмоций для него, и повел в сторону кухни.</p><p>Вскоре туда перекочевали все, включая кандидатов. Их присутствие немного удивляло, но Джекс понимал, что оставлять ребят за бортом было бы неправильно. Не при текущем положении дел.</p><p>― Тост, ― заявил Тренер через пару минут, когда дико вкусные тосты с авокадо и самые разнообразные пиццы были съедены десятком оголодавших мужиков. ― За гостеприимность СЭМКРО.</p><p>― И за американскую солидарность, ― подхватил Чибс. Со смехом все чокнулись.</p><p>Поболтав немного с Джусом, который впервые за долгое время не казался сгустком нервов, и заработав шлепок по заднице от Чибса, Джекс вышел подышать свежим воздухом. И покурить.</p><p>Присев на ступеньки, шедшие к задней двери, он раскурил косяк. Давно он ими не баловался, но сейчас это казалось к месту. Двор, к слову, ему понравился. Из-за расположения дома он был чуть больше, чем у соседей, а забор надежно отгораживал пространство от любопытных глаз. </p><p>― Здорово тут, ― раздался голос Тренера за спиной. Что за человек такой, вечно бесшумно подкрадывается.</p><p>― Ты ниндзя что ли? ― спросил Джекс и выдохнул из ноздрей струи дыма, стоило собеседнику присесть рядом.</p><p>― Не понял?</p><p>― Ходишь пиздецки тихо.</p><p>― Издержки профессии, ― пожал плечами Тренер и протянул руку. </p><p>― Ты куришь? ― удивился Джекс.</p><p>― Если внутри нет чего-то совсем уж нехорошего.</p><p>― Все по старинке, фифти-фифти. </p><p>Джекс передал косяк и с удивлением пронаблюдал, как Тренер глубоко затянулся. А потом выдохнул дым Джексу в лицо.</p><p>― А, так это месть! ― усмехнулся Джекс и наклонился забрать косяк. От Тренера пахло каким-то пряным одеколоном, а пальцы плотно обхватывали вожделенную самокрутку. Словно не замечая попыток Джекса, Тренер снова затянулся и только после этого протянул косяк обратно. </p><p>― Ну что ты, я совсем не мстительный.</p><p>Когда Джекс наконец выудил самокрутку из чужих пальцев, он осознал, что они с Тренером соприкасаются плечами и бедрами. В ночной прохладе такая близость согревала, но вместе с тем почему-то пугала. Он не стал отодвигаться.</p><p>― Ты не хотел приходить, не так ли? ― голос Тренера звучал приглушенно. Трава это была или он специально, чтобы никто не услышал?</p><p>― Моя жизнь в последние месяцы неуклонно скатывается в пропасть под названием “полный и непроходимый пиздец”. Сегодня я просто в очередной раз в этом убедился. ― Джекс посмотрел на небо, где туча закрыла луну. Выглядело некрасиво, но отражало состояние души.</p><p>― Я так понимаю, отъезд супруги и детей связан с картелем? </p><p>Не хотелось отвечать, но какие-то согревающие нотки в голосе Тренера не давали уйти или проигнорировать его. Прямо магия.</p><p>― Отчасти. ― Джекс затянулся. ― Картель ― лишь верхушка айсберга. Поверь, тут творится много всего. Даже странно, что твой кузен отправил тебя в Чарминг.</p><p>― Гэл хотел бы видеть меня мертвым, но его особо не спрашивали, ― с иронией заметил Тренер, и Джекс наконец оторвал взгляд от спрятанной за облаками луны. ― Может, поэтому он попросил вас приютить меня. Думаю, он надеется, что я случайно сдохну в одной из ваших многочисленных разборок. </p><p>― А потом радостно повесит это на нас с клубом. </p><p>Они понимающе усмехнулись друг другу, и тут Джекс кое-что осознал:</p><p>― Чибс, как я смотрю, ввел тебя в курс дела.  </p><p>Тренер в ответ покачал головой:</p><p>― Не вини Чибса, мы были друзьями задолго до его женитьбы на Фионе. Считай меня могилой, из которой не выберется ни один секрет.</p><p>― Посмотрим, приятель, посмотрим.</p><p>Некоторое время они курили в тишине, передавая друг другу косяк. Когда он закончился, Тренер снова заговорил.</p><p>― Я на самом деле хотел тебя попросить еще об одной услуге. Надеюсь, твой запас терпения не исчерпан.</p><p>― Дерзай, ― усмехнулся Джекс.</p><p>― Чибс говорил, у вас был спортзал, который закрылся. Я бы хотел открыть его заново.</p><p>― Ты серьезно? </p><p>Недоверие на лице Джекса, видимо, было таким всеобъемлющим, что Тренер улыбнулся.</p><p>― Последние годы я занимался именно этим ― тренировал ребятишек из неблагополучных семей. Вроде как нашел себе новое призвание на старости лет.  В конце концов, не зря же меня прозвали Тренером.</p><p>― Наставлял их на истинный путь, ― удержаться от улыбки было невозможно. От чужого плеча все еще шло тепло, луна наконец освободилась из плена облаков и осветила пространство. Джекс прекрасно понимал, что не сможет, да и не захочет сказать Тренеру “нет”.</p><p>― Ага, а по совместительству слушал истории из жизни. Так что я правда хорошо обращаюсь с секретами. ― Тренер смотрел ему прямо в глаза. ― Что думаешь? С тебя зал, с меня процент.</p><p>― Ты и про процент знаешь, ― вздохнул Джекс и отвернулся, чтобы прикурить уже обычную сигарету. Зажигалка никак не желала работать. </p><p>― Джекс, что мне сделать, чтобы ты понял ― я тебе не враг? ― Под конец его слов раздался характерный щелчок. Джекс поднял глаза и увидел огоньки пламени, отражающиеся в серьезных глазах Тренера. Озарение пришло внезапно. Где-то внутри отпустило натянутую пружину.</p><p>― Не нужен мне твой процент, ― Джекс приблизил лицо и прикурил сигарету прямо из рук Тренера.</p><p>― А что тогда?</p><p>― Скидка для членов клуба. И мне бы пригодился личный тренер, ― серьезно ответил Джекс и наконец выхватил зажигалку из чужих пальцев. Его приказала долго жить, надо восполнить.</p><p>― Почту за честь.</p><p>Вдвоем они просидели на ступеньках минут двадцать, обсуждая легализацию марихуаны и бои без правил. </p><p>На следующее утро желание сдохнуть не было таким уж всеобъемлющим.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дни до выздоровления Клэя тянулись медленно. Казалось, что Джекс вообще разучился жить здесь и сейчас ― он вечно ждал. Когда ирландцы привезут Тренера, когда Опи выползет из своей пещеры горя и отчаяния, когда Тара вернется. Когда он снова увидит Томаса и Авеля.<p>Джекс ждал-ждал-ждал. И его самого пугало, насколько жалким стало такое существование. От одного звонка с плохими новостями до другого. Юность, когда можно было отгородиться от бед дешевым бурбоном и травкой, закончилась. Молодость с чтением слезливых мемуаров отца ― тоже. Теперь бурбон был до противного приличным, марихуана самой лучшей, а мемуары Джекс писал сам. И наверняка получалось даже более слезливо, чем у Джона, мать его, Теллера.</p><p>Иногда он общался по телефону с Тренером, который всегда живо рассказывал, как продвигаются дела с залом, с байком от Чибса, с медленным привыканием к вязкому Чармингу. И, словно в насмешку, разговоры с Тарой становились все короче и короче. Она была в Орегоне, казалось бы, встань и съезди к ней. Но у него была тонна чертовых обязательств. У него был клуб, который он все пытался закатить на почти отвесную скалу легализации, как ебаный персонаж древних мифов. Бездна была прямо под ногами, она смотрела на него глазами картеля, ирландцев, Клэя. Она крылась в десятке лет лжи и предательства. </p><p>Поэтому Джекс курил все больше сигарет по вечерам и пил все более дорогой бурбон, а на собраниях в Часовне всегда клал зажигалки на расстоянии ровно пяти сантиметров от пепельницы. У него не было сигары и величественной уверенности Клэя. Нет, у него были лишь волчий оскал, клубы дыма и гребаное кладбище проблем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В день, когда Клэй все же вышел из больницы, СЭМКРО поехали встретиться с Опи. Кладбище было пустынным, Опи ― молчаливым. Наверное, был бы уместен дождь, но, как и всегда в таких ситуациях, издевательски ярко светило солнце.<p>Пайни должен быть отомщен. Иначе боль от череды предательств и чужой безнаказанности когда-нибудь раздавит Джекса. Поэтому, когда он стоял плечом к плечу с Опи, внутри в очередной раз поднимала голову жажда. Жажда отбить свой клуб у настоящего предателя.</p><p>― Мы отомстим, брат, ― тихо пробормотал Джекс, обнимая Опи на прощание. В отдалении стояли Лайла и дети. Испуганные, но держащиеся вместе, они наконец и правда выглядели одной семьей. </p><p>― Ты отомстишь, ― отрезал Опи, словно вынося приговор. Впрочем, Джекс готов был взять на себя всю ответственность на свете, чтобы только Опи обрел мир.</p><p>― И после наш клуб станет тем, чем он должен быть. Тогда Пайни будет нами гордиться.</p><p>Опи ответил лишь кивком.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Присутствие Клэя в Часовне вызывало отвращение. Его попытки навязать свою волю ― раздражение. Джекс сидел во главе стола на месте, которое наконец-то ощущалось своим, и думал, как же будет сладко придушить урода собственными руками. Но действовать надо было хитро, потому что раненный зверь может быть невероятно опасен.<p>После принятия в клуб кочевников Джекс решил потребовать свой процент у Тренера. Иначе говоря, он захотел сбросить напряжение по старинке ― в драке.</p><p>Тренер с помощью юриста Сынов провернул удивительную схему и купил одно из зданий недалеко от центра города. Ремонт еще не был закончен, но ринг уже был в наличии, что с удовлетворением и заметил Джекс, когда зашел в здание.</p><p>― Эй, Тренер, ты на месте? ― крикнул он, когда никого не обнаружил поблизости. Он прошелся по залу, вдыхая запах краски, и наконец увидел дверь в углу помещения. Судя по раздающимся чертыханиям ― это был не то офис, не то кладовка. </p><p>Джекс засунул руки в карманы и замер напротив двери.</p><p>― Мне зайти позже? ― насмешливо протянул он и снова услышал приглушенную ругань.</p><p>― Нет, все в порядке, ― раздался голос Тренера. ― Да блядь же!</p><p>Джекс плюнул на приличия и вошел. Это был все же офис, внутри которого обнаружился ругающийся под нос ирландец, в раскоряку стоящий над большим сейфом.</p><p>― Что происходит?</p><p>― Ебанный сейф не встает на место. Тяжелая херня, бесит. ― Тренер разогнулся и пнул стальную стенку. Вытерев лоб от пота, он взглянул на Джекса с мольбой в глазах. ― Не поможешь мне его сдвинуть? А я зачту это за разминку.</p><p>― Не зачтешь, я вас, культуристов, знаю, ― выдохнул Джекс и подошел ближе.</p><p>― Могу дать конфетку, ― проворчал Тренер.</p><p>Вдвоем они поставили сейф за пару минут, после чего Джекс отправился в раздевалку, где не было скамеек и зеркал, только несколько рядов новеньких шкафчиков.</p><p>Еще год назад он не стал бы заморачиваться переодеванием. Но, видимо, он повзрослел, или еще какой черт попутал, потому что он прихватил сменные треники и тонкую майку с кроссовками.</p><p>Когда он вышел в зал, Тренер встретил его сложенными на груди руками и слишком ироничным взглядом. </p><p>― Ты же не дашь мне скакалку? ― со вздохом спросил Джекс, указав на  спортивный снаряд в правой руке Тренера.</p><p>― О нет, дорогуша. Сначала ты будешь приседать, потом отжиматься, и только потом я дам тебе скакалку.</p><p>― Нахера я тебе позвонил, ― покачал головой Джекс и получил в ответ нехороший оскал.</p><p>Впрочем, что порадовало, Тренер разминался с ним. И, когда они поднялись на ринг, Джекс был вполне готов надрать ему задницу.</p><p>Еще через пять минут он сам оказался задницей на полу и в раздражении хлопнул ладонью по руке Тренера, которой тот прижимал его к рингу.</p><p>― Я надеялся на спарринг!</p><p>― Научись сначала парировать удары и нормально уворачиваться. Тогда, так уж и быть, устроим тебе нормальный спарринг. ― Тренер отпустил его и крутанул руками, сбрасывая напряжение. Джекс уперся взглядом в перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы и моргнул. </p><p>― Ладно, засранец. Будем учиться. Может, в следующий раз, когда окажусь за решеткой, смогу выбить зубы какому-нибудь мексикашке, ― вздохнул Джекс и, поднявшись, потянулся. </p><p>Когда он обернулся, то успел заметить пристальный взгляд Тренера, устремленный ему явно ниже спины.</p><p>― Золотце, ты сейчас на мою задницу посмотрел? ― приподнял бровь Джекс.</p><p>― В твоих мечтах, дорогуша, ― прилетел насмешливый ответ.</p><p>Джекс со смехом тряхнул головой и принял подсказанную Тренером позу. По крайней мере сейчас он не думал ни о чем плохом. Именно это ему и было нужно.</p><p>В конце тренировки Тренер не дал ему конфетку, зато предложил пива после душа.</p><p>Распивая легкую ипашку, они провели еще пару минут за ничего не значащим, но приятным разговором. В итоге Джекс даже согласился отдать на сутки кандидатов, чтобы те помогли закончить ремонт.</p><p>Сам себя он утешал тем, что заработал для клуба большую скидку на все посещения. Которую им и так уже обещали, ну да ладно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Нападения на дома механиков и сотрудников мастерской начались внезапно, но вполне вписывались в представление Джекса о пиздеце. Примерно в это же время он узнал, что мать спит с каким-то хозяином борделя, и вот это уже нихуя никуда не вписывалось.<p>Закономерным итогом этого пиздострадания под названием “личная жизнь моей матушки” была драка Джеммы с девкой, которая что-то там надрачивала Клэю в чертовом борделе. </p><p>Все подробности пошлого спектакля Джекс выслушивал от того самого сутенера по имени Неро, который демонстрировал абсолютно адекватные реакции в окружающем его океане пиздеца. Против воли Джекс почувствовал странную солидарность с мужиком и даже решил помочь.</p><p>Закончилась чертова помощь погоней, злобными мексиканскими головорезами и попыткой достать в морге отрезанную сиську. </p><p>Когда он попытался рассказать столь изумительно бредовую историю Таре, та, сославшись на кучу дел, бросила трубку. Он знал, что дел у нее правда было много. Но менее больно от этого не становилось.</p><p>Поэтому ему ничего не оставалось, кроме как вместо пустующего дома отправиться в зал, где Джекс злобно бил грушу, отрабатывал захваты и жаловался на жизнь Тренеру. Тренер сочувственно кивал и рассказывал какую-то крайне тупую, но забавную историю про белфастских проституток, годовой запас амфетамина и сборную по хоккею.</p><p>Не намного, но стало лучше.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― За нападениями должны стоять мексиканцы, ― упорно гнул свое Клэй на заседании клуба.<p>После того, как обчистили его дом, он начал вести душещипательные речи, как какой-то сраный проповедник. Джекс считал это как минимум подозрительным. Джус и кочевники внимали Клэю, разинув рты, Тиг смотрел непонимающе, Хэппи ― устало. Бобби и Чибс, казалось, на каждом таком монологе мысленно вскрывали ему черепную коробку циркулярной пилой. Да, Клэй сказал им, что убил Пайни, но даже в его исповеди были сплошь ложь да упущения. Он был опасен, и все же Джекс не мог пока от него избавиться, только не сейчас.</p><p>Потому что встреча ИРА и картеля обещала быть напряженной.</p><p>― Мы должны нанести удар первыми, выжечь эту… ― Клэй уже начал бить по столу, когда дверь в Часовню открылась.</p><p>Если у Джекса и было разбито сердце, то в этот момент он почувствовал, как его заботливо склеили обратно. Потому что на пороге стоял Опи и чертовски невыразительно смотрел на Клэя. </p><p>― Для меня осталось место? ― спросил Опи, когда после недолгого молчания повернулся к Джексу.</p><p>― Всегда, брат, ― отозвался Джекс, и в ответ по Часовне прошел согласный гул.</p><p>Когда Опи занял свое место, Клэй попытался возобновить свой пассаж, но никто его уже не слушал.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>После собрания Джекс попросил Бобби и Опи задержаться. Джекс закурил сразу же, как только за Тигом закрылась дверь. По телу прокатилось облегчение, словно из-под воды вылез и наконец вдохнул полной грудью.<p>― Я знаю, что Джекс хотел видеть тебя своим вице-президентом, брат. Чего я не знаю, так это правильно ли будет в такие лихие времена уступить тебе место, ― голос Бобби звучал не то успокаивающе, не то умоляюще.</p><p>― Сейчас мне это не нужно, ― покачал головой Опи. ― Есть куда более важная проблема. Ты знаешь тольку ту басню, что Клэй наплел остальным?</p><p>― Нет, Джекс рассказал правду мне, Чибсу и Тигу несколько дней назад.</p><p>На самом деле Джекс никому не хотел ничего говорить, ведь решения об изгнании Сына из клуба всегда принимались за столом, не в кулуарах, и только при стопроцентных доказательствах. Ничто из этого не относилось к Клэю и его расползающейся лжи, но Джекс по какой-то причине решился. Возможно из-за терапевтических разговоров Тренера о принятии и доверии, хрен его знает. Про отца он не сказал прямо, но намекнул. Эффект был потрясающий.</p><p>― Я правда не хочу быть вице-президентом. Чего я хочу ― это максимально быстрого изгнания Клэя из клуба. И желательно его смерти. ― Опи сморгнул слезы и продолжил: ― Мой старик этого заслуживает. СЭМКРО ― тоже.</p><p>― Не стоит забывать о прекращении игр с наркотиками, ― вмешался Джекс.</p><p>― Дело говоришь, ― кивнул Бобби.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тем же вечером Джекс попробовал подольше поговорить с Тарой, но ничего не вышло. Она оставляла детей с няней и бежала на какой-то благотворительный ужин. С одной стороны, Джекс радовался за нее, правда. Но с другой ― внутри него горело желание немедленно поехать за Авелем и Томасом и спрятать их от всех бед у себя за спиной.<p>Потом позвонила мать в надежде извиниться за очередной срыв, который у нее произошел то ли позапрошлым днем, то ли прошлым. Джекс даже не помнил, потому что устал. Он закончил разговор, как только она на секунду остановилась в своих излияниях, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха. </p><p>Хотелось некрасиво надраться. Хотелось ввязаться в драку. Хотелось прострелить кому-то шею и смотреть, как этот кто-то, желательно Клэй, истекает кровью. В дневнике рождались только угрюмые пассажи про ненависть, пиво вызывало отвращение. Джекс понимал, что эта нервозность связана с предстоящей встречей между СЭМКРО, ИРА и картелем. Но внутри бушевала энергия, которую он никак не мог выплеснуть. </p><p>Была бы рядом Тара, он бы занялся с ней любовью. Но она трапезничала где-то в Орегоне на чертовом благотворительном ужине.</p><p>Возникла мысль позвонить Опи и выговориться, правда, Джекс ее сразу отринул. Они обсуждали планы днем, и тот явно намеревался посвятить вечер семье. </p><p>Поэтому Джекс позвонил кое-кому другому.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Извини за поздний визит, ― сказал Джекс с порога, когда Тренер открыл ему дверь.<p>― Не проблема, как я и говорил по телефону, у меня свободный вечер, а засыпаю я поздно. ― Тренер приглашающе шагнул в сторону, пропуская в дом.</p><p>Они заказали что-то китайское, налили себе по стакану неразбавленного джина и отправились на задний двор, где Тренер оборудовал небольшой гриль и скромную, но аккуратную беседку. Она Джексу тоже очень понравилась.</p><p>― Ты здорово все здесь обустроил, ― отметил он, когда еда была съедена, а джин разлит во второй раз.</p><p>― Спасибо, старался, ― улыбнулся Тренер и приподнял стакан, салютуя. </p><p>Джекс раскурил сигарету и выдохнул пару колец дыма. Тренер смотрел чертовски внимательно. </p><p>― Как дела в зале? </p><p>― Записались несколько учеников. Работы понадобится много, но мне не привыкать. У тебя как?</p><p>Джекс не ответил. Просто смотрел в темные глаза напротив и пускал клубы дыма, как какой-нибудь дракон. Тренер облизнул губы, и в голове на секунду появилась совершенно дикая мысль, но Джекс постарался ее прогнать.</p><p>― Как бы ты поступил, если бы тебе нужно было доказать чью-то вину? И не говори “вызвал бы полицию”, я сегодня такое дерьмо не вывезу.</p><p>― Приставил своего человека следить за этим кем-то. Собрал бы информацию. Может быть, сымитировал ситуацию, в которой человек повторит тот проступок, за который я хочу его наказать, ― перечислил Тренер отстраненно и сухо, словно зачитывал рецепт.</p><p>― А если он слишком умен, если не попадается? ― почему-то шепотом спросил Джекс.</p><p>― Что он сделал? ― глядя ему в глаза, ответил вопросом на вопрос Тренер.</p><p>― Кучу всякого дерьма.</p><p>― Тогда я бы убил его. Ты хочешь, чтобы я убил кого-то для тебя, Джекс? ― без всякого перехода уточнил Тренер.</p><p>Джекс затушил сигарету и вытащил новую. Покрутил ее, зажал между зубами, прикурил, затянулся, налил в стакан очередную порцию джина и только потом выпустил изо рта дым. Выпил. Снова длинно затянулся. И на выдохе столкнулся взглядом с Тренером.</p><p>― Я бы убил его сам, но он мне нужен, чтобы вылезти из всего дерьма, от которого я устал. Я так чертовски устал, Тренер. ― Джекс провел рукой по лицу, задержавшись на бороде. Невыплеснутая злость плавно превращалась в бесконечную тоску, от которой хотелось выть.</p><p>― Расскажи мне, что происходит. Пожалуйста, ― попросил Тренер. Его руки лежали на столе, сам он склонился вперед. Джекс знал все эти приемчики наизусть, но у Тренера они выглядели как проявление искренней заинтересованности. Или, может, ему просто хотелось, чтобы хоть кому-нибудь было не насрать?</p><p>― Как я могу тебе верить? ― горько усмехнулся Джекс.</p><p>― Честно? Ты мне нравишься. И кроме Чибса ты в Чарминге единственный человек, которого я мог бы назвать другом. Поверь, я такими словами не разбрасываюсь. ― Тренер все еще неотрывно смотрел на него. Казалось, что ему очень важно донести свою мысль до Джекса. ― Мне нет выгоды продавать твои тайны. Я просто хочу помочь.</p><p>― Меня пугают бескорыстные люди, ― выдохнул Джекс вместе с очередной порцией дыма. Его упрямое нежелание делиться печалями стремительно таяло на глазах, но он пытался уцепиться хоть за что-то. </p><p>― Я не бескорыстный, ― покачал головой Тренер. ― Но мой шкурный интерес в том, чтобы ты мне доверял. А я мог доверять тебе. </p><p>― Ты сейчас правда предлагаешь сцепиться мизинчиками и ускакать на единороге в сторону радуги?</p><p>― Задержи свою мысль про радугу, дорогуша, ― мягко улыбнулся Тренер.</p><p>И Джекс сдался, рассказав про все дерьмо, которое съедало его уже столько времени.</p><p>В конце концов, кто он такой, чтобы отказываться от бесплатного сеанса психотерапии и хорошего ирландского джина?</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром у него ушло около минуты, чтобы осознать, где он. Кровать была удобная, но точно не его. Потом он вспомнил вчерашний вечер, вспомнил, как Тренер после всех откровений и бутылки джина не пустил его домой, а постелил в гостевой спальне. Господи, откуда у него вообще гостевая спальня?<p>― Доброе утро, ― кивнул Джекс, когда спустился на первый этаж. За небольшим столиком сидел Тренер в очках в роговой оправе. Глаза у него казались больше закрытыми, чем открытыми. Тренер кивнул в сторону кофеварки и показал пальцем на яичницу на плите, после чего уткнулся в свою кружку.</p><p>― Не жаворонок, да? ― со смешком спросил Джекс, когда закинул в себя еду и кофе.</p><p>― На выходе закрой за собой дверь, пожалуйста, ― угрюмо отозвался Тренер и почесал заросший сильнее обычного подбородок. Джекс не мог противиться простой истине ― зрелище, представшее его взору, было очаровательным.</p><p>Джекс покачал головой и долил в чашку Тренера оставшийся кофе. </p><p>― Я сегодня на встречу с Гэленом, ― уже у двери сказал он, когда взлохмаченная ирландская сова все-таки вышла его провожать. ― Что-то ему передать?</p><p>― Чтоб он сдох? ― невыразительно предложил Тренер. ― Или пошли его в жопу от моего имени, не знаю.</p><p>― Будет исполнено, золотце, ― почти серьезно ответил Джекс и направился к байку.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда он подъехал с ребятами к месту встречи, Клэй как раз подходил к Гэлену с широкой улыбкой. Они чуть не обниматься начали, ублюдки. Джекс встал около грузовика и только через пару мгновений заметил, как парни окружили его со всех сторон. Словно стая, защищающая вожака. Это было внезапное, но потрясающе окрыляющее ощущение. Когда Гэлен и Клэй повернулись в их сторону, явно обсуждая перестановки в клубе, Бобби рядом хмыкнул, а Чиббс хрустнул шеей. Тиг тем временем сплюнул под ноги, да так артистично, что Джекс еле сдержал порыв похлопать ему. После ночного словоизлияния и уютного завтрака все происходящее особенно радовало.<p>― Если хочешь что-то мне сказать, говори в лицо. За спиной ― это как-то не по-мужски, ― наконец вышел вперед Джекс.</p><p>Лицо Гэлена скривилось, и Джекс против воли вспомнил утреннее пожелание Тренера. Что ж, он был ему должен.</p><p>― Кузен, к слову, не смог с тобой встретиться лично, у нас здесь частная встреча, но не передать его послание не могу. Он пожелал тебе пойти в задницу или типа того. Я присоединяюсь. Потому что я не привык иметь дела с теми, кто засовывает свои претензии себе в жопу.</p><p>Чибс рядом злобно засмеялся, Хэппи агрессивно принялся кивать. Джекса вело, но он знал, что поступает правильно:</p><p>― Так что, ты расскажешь мне о своих переживаниях или тебе найти психолога?</p><p>Перед тем как они сцепились, словно звери, Джекс успел увидеть оценивающий взгляд Клэя. Надо будет позвонить Тренеру. Вдруг Клэй решит заявиться с визитом. </p><p>Драка была короткой, насыщенной, хук, показанный Тренером совсем недавно, чуть было не принес ему победу. Гэлен сплюнул кровь на землю и оскалился, как заправский психопат. Джекс в ответ елейно улыбнулся: он давно перестал бояться психопатов и теперь остерегался только адекватных и расчетливых людей. </p><p>Когда приехал Ромеро Парада со своей мексиканской оравой, они с Гэленом уже успели пожать друг другу руки. Во всех этих небольших победах был свой смысл. Ведь если все вокруг будут знать, что Клэй больше не вожак, то им придется смириться с Джексом. </p><p>После того, как сделка между ИРА и картелем была согласована, а Клэй самодовольно направился к грузовику, Гэлен притормозил.</p><p>― Кузен нормально устроился?</p><p>― Да, никого пока не убил.</p><p>― Это только пока.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>На следующий день Тара позвонила сказать, что подумывает вернуться.<p>Еще через день банда налетчиков убила жену шерифа. </p><p>Джекс почти не сомневался, что это кочевники. Все нападения начались как раз после их приезда в город, а Ансер, улучив момент, рассказал о ране на шее у одного из них. Да и Тренер в уже привычном разговоре по душам, за которым Джекс приехал в ночи, заметил, что искать вредителей надо всегда у себя под боком. </p><p>По хмурому взгляду Бобби, которым тот окинул Джекса из-за всего лишь тонкого намека, стало понятно, что кандидат на роль серого кардинала у них общий.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Странное ощущение пребывания в неком желе не оставляло всю следующую неделю. Они без проблем доставили новый груз, но по дороге Клэй вечно останавливался из-за рук. Джемма никак не могла найти доказательства его причастности к нападениям, и Джексу казалось, что она даже не старалась, уделяя все свое внимание новому любовнику. Шериф Рузвельт же метался по городу в поисках ублюдков, которые убили его жену, но очень скоро их обнаружили мертвыми в вагончике Ансера.<p>Тара не приезжала, только слушала, как он находит все более и более нелепые причины, затрудняющие ее возвращение. Конечно, в итоге Джекс раскололся, ведь ничто не могло встать между Тарой Ноулз и правдой, сколь бы горькой та ни была. По какой-то причине она настойчиво уверяла, что мальчикам пора увидеть отца. На душе царило ощущение странной недосказанности. </p><p>Джекс, сжав зубы, выбрал уже привычное для себя ожидание. Да, можно было начать в панике наяривать круги по городу и окрестностям, благо причин для такого поведения было много, но он понимал, что третьего налетчика, ебаного Фрэнки, надо брать живым. И без лишнего шума. Не ставя Клэя в известность. </p><p>Как ни странно, местоположение Фрэнки выяснил Ансер. Дела обстояли неважно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Он у итальянцев. ― Джекс обвел всех присутствующих взглядом. ― Возьмем Фрэнки ― узнаем, кто стоит за нападениями.<p>Клэй смотрел прямо на него. И наконец не улыбался.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Не прошло и пары дней, как Тара бескомпромиссно заявила, что ей пора возвращаться. Моя работа, Джекс, говорила она. Джемма, Джекс. Нам нужно поговорить, Джекс.<p>А что Джекс? Он соскучился и устал. И от чувства, что говорить действительно есть о чем, он деться тоже никуда не мог.</p><p>Поэтому он прекратил ждать и решил действовать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>За пару часов до приезда Тары Джекс направился в зал к Тренеру. Он понимал, что сейчас переступит грань, обозначенную для себя лично, но союзников в его вечной войне с Клэем, которые бы не входили в клуб, было ничтожно мало.<p>В зале наконец закончился ремонт и, хоть все блистало стерильной чистотой и новизной, было уютно. На стенах висели плакаты, но не безвкусные учебные зарисовки про захваты и технику безопасности, а с какими-то рок-группами и моделями. На ринге боксировали уже несколько человек. Гремели тренажеры. В сторонке чернокожий бугай практиковал удары на худосочном парне с бесовским взглядом. </p><p>Тренер стоял в середине зала, рассказывая что-то совсем молоденькой девчонке с бинтами на руках. Судя по ее общей взмыленности, она только сошла с ринга и  смотрела благоговейно на уверенно разглогольствующего ирландца.</p><p>― Ты не должна переходить в атаку так быстро, проследи за противником, оцени. Выигрыш рождается не из силы рук, не из правильной стойки или накачанной бицухи. Он в голове. </p><p>Тренер приложил указательный и средний пальцы к виску. Что-то в нем было яростное, но вместе с тем мягкое, обволакивающее. Его страсть, казалось, заражала всех вокруг настолько, что на ринге ребята перестали отрабатывать удары, прекратился гул тренажеров и удары штанг, а странная парочка, состоящая из не то цыгана, не то еврея, и темнокожего, отвлеклась от спарринга. </p><p>― Я не говорю тебе, что ты должна настроиться на победу, поверить в себя или типа того. Нет, нахер этот бред. Просто думай. Доля секунды ― и ты уже опередила противника. Сколь бы большим и сильным он ни был. Ударила в правильное место, вовремя увернулась. Это не только реакции и опыт. Нет, это анализ и еще раз анализ. Понимаешь?</p><p>Девушка улыбнулась широко-широко. Джекс с каким-то сожалением признал, что ему такого никто не говорил в юности. Никто не останавливал его от глупостей, не объяснял, что нужно притормозить. Он понял это сам, когда сел за стол и начал больше общаться с Бобби и Чибсом, которые были старше и мудрее. Но здесь, в этом новеньком, еще не провонявшем потом зале, для молодежи Чарминга рождалось новое будущее. И Джексу захотелось, чтобы когда-нибудь Тренер также терпеливо и удивительно незаезженно рассказывал Авелю и Томасу прописные истины.</p><p>― Эй, ты решил пораньше прийти? ― окликнул его Тренер. Девушка уже отошла, в зале продолжалась жизнь, и Джекс наконец осознал, что слишком погрузился в свои мысли. ― Я сейчас немного занят с ребятней, да и мне казалось, что тебе в одиночестве работать больше по кайфу.</p><p>Джекс правда предпочитал тренироваться один. Ему не нужны были оценивающие взгляды посетителей, судящих его по куртке со жнецом на спине. Хотя и без куртки все прекрасно знали, кто он и чем занимается. Более того, сплетни о смене президента СЭМКРО давно расползлись по городу. Впрочем, сейчас в зале на него смотрели скорее с любопытством и даже некоторым уважением. </p><p>― Я немного по-другому вопросу. Личному даже, я бы сказал. ― Джекс попробовал улыбнуться, но губы не слушались. Накопившееся от сделки с картелем и всех этих налетов напряжение давило на плечи диким грузом. ― Можем мы быстро переговорить в твоем кабинете?</p><p>Тренер посмотрел ему в глаза и, видимо, что-то там нашел. Кивнул и крикнул всем продолжать тренировку. В офисе он пригласил Джекса сесть, но тот отказался.</p><p>― Мне нужно попросить тебя об одолжении. Выслушай, пожалуйста, и, если оно тебе не понравится, пошли меня нахуй, в жопу или в какие-нибудь ирландские ебеня с чистой совестью. </p><p>Тренер только наклонил голову, показывая, что слушает. Это понимание Джекс в нем чертовски ценил.</p><p>― Нападения на близких Сынам людей продолжаются уже некоторое время. Многие пострадали. Жену шерифа убили. У нас с Бобби есть веские подозрения, что все это ― идея Клэя. </p><p>Джекс поморщился, словно зубы свело. Тренер, напротив, не отвечал, лишь сцепил пальцы в замок и положил локти на стол. Джекс оперся руками о спинку предложенного ранее стула. Для устойчивости. </p><p>― Один из налетчиков, Фрэнки, может доказать вину Клэя. Правда, его хочет заполучить шериф, сам знаешь по каким причинам. Но это другая история. </p><p>Тренер все еще молчал, но в его глазах Джекс видел осознание. Глупое сердце отчаянно стучало. Он впервые готов был настолько довериться постороннему. Кроме Тары Джекс никому не позволял увидеть и услышать столь многое. Проникнуть так глубоко ему под кожу.</p><p>― Я хочу попросить тебя помочь нам забрать его у итальянцев. До того, как его найдет Клэй. У меня есть наводка, пока ты пойдешь по ней, я поведу клуб по ложному следу. А потом мы спрячем Фрэнки в надежном месте, где сможем добыть доказательства и уберечь его от Клэя. ― Джекс облизнул пересохшие губы и резко выдохнул. Почему-то вспотели ладони. Как все это глупо. Как все это важно.</p><p>― Правильно ли я понимаю, ― наконец отозвался Тренер с ничего не выражающим лицом и чуть наклонился на своем простеньком стуле, ― ты хочешь, чтобы я нашел этого Фрэнки, устранил всех, кто может этому помешать, и привез его куда-то, где мы будем пытать его, добывая доказательства?</p><p>Джекс глубоко вздохнул и провел руками по лицу. Сначала вниз ― от глаз к подбородку, а затем вверх ― к волосам, слегка приглаживая их. Этот разговор шел куда-то не туда, и он уже жалел, что вообще начал его. Он посмотрел в сторону, на какие-то старые сертификаты и дипломы в рамках. Откуда они здесь? И какое на них имя? Важно ли это?</p><p>― Я прошу, Тренер. Как друга. Ты вышел из всех дел, завязал, я понимаю. Если бы у меня были другие варианты, я бы ими воспользовался. Но у меня нет никого, кто не был бы связан с клубом и кто обладает такими навыками. ― Джекс горько усмехнулся и наконец повернулся к Тренеру. ― Не понимаю, как это случилось, но я доверяю тебе. Правда. Я не знаю твоего имени, как ты стал головорезом ИРА, как ушел оттуда. Ничего не знаю, но верю тебе, блядь. </p><p>Тренер молчал, но по побелевшим костяшкам было заметно, как сильно он сжимает сцепленные в замок пальцы. Молчание казалось тягостным, как это принято в такого рода ситуациях, и Джекс уже морально готовился быть посланным далеко и надолго. Хотя он предполагал такой исход, еще когда только придумал столь идиотский план.</p><p>― Хорошо, я помогу, ― выдохнул наконец Тренер и разжал пальцы. Внутреннее напряжение, сковавшее Джекса, наконец спало, и он вдохнул полной грудью. ― Меня зовут Джеймс, пять лет назад из-за разборок ИРА умер сын моей девушки, и я ушел, хотя за свободу боролись мои предки вплоть до третьего колена. И сейчас я готов помочь тебе, потому мне не насрать, ясно? Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, Джекс, мне не насрать. Но я не буду делать подобные вещи постоянно, исключение ― экстренные ситуации вроде этой. </p><p>Тренер ― черт, Джеймс ― встал и поравнялся с Джексом. Выглядел он смиренно, но в словах звучала застарелая боль. И если согласие вызывало облегчение и даже радость, то ответы на вопросы о прошлом, брошенные Джексом так небрежно, заставляли что-то темное и больное скрестись под желудком. Это была не жалость, но сожаление. И вот оно подначивало тупо обнять отчасти незнакомого Джеймса и просто с ним так постоять.</p><p>― Спасибо. И ты не обязан отвечать на всю хуйню, которая вылетает из моего рта, ― покачал головой Джекс. ― Извини, вякнул не подумав.</p><p>― Ничего, мы вроде как сейчас решили, что друзья, а в обязанности друзей входит терпеть всякую хуйню, да? ― Тренер чуть усмехнулся, но плечи его расслабились. Будто до этого он ожидал колкой шпильки. А может как раз жалости. Джекс хорошо был с ней знаком, она изливалась на него ушатами говна, когда Авель сначала родился насквозь больным, а потом и вовсе пропал.</p><p>― Мне называть тебя Джеймсом?</p><p>― Только наедине и в темной комнате, ― уже открыто улыбнулся Тренер, и в голове Джекса опять возникла жаркая и немного пугающая в своем бесстыдстве мысль. </p><p>― При свете тоже неплохо, знаешь ли.</p><p>И они облегченно расхохотались. И пожали руки. И решили, что будут делать с Фрэнки.</p><p>Джекс настолько увлекся, что чуть не опоздал к Таре и детям, которые вот-вот должны были приехать.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>В глубине души ему казалось, что, как только Тара и мальчики вернутся, все встанет на свои места. Нет, конечно, он понимал, что вся хуйня с Клэем и наркотой не разрешится в одночасье, да и ирландцы не заберут свое оружие и не съебутся восвояси только потому, что Джекс попросил, но у него теплилась робкая надежда, что станет лучше. В доме снова появится жизнь, и он не будет больше чувствовать черной дыры где-то в грудине, высасывающей все желание дышать, мыслить, существовать.<p>Тара встретила его слабой улыбкой и поцелуем в щеку. И чуть было не сбежала дальше разбирать вещи. Поведение было знакомо ― она либо скрывала что-то, либо чувствовала себя виноватой. Возможно и то, и другое. Джекс задержал ее долгим объятием, вдохнул знакомую мешанину запахов шампуня и духов и позволил себе упасть в привычное чувство принадлежности, которое, словно якорь, всегда дарила Тара.</p><p>― Я скучал, ― тихо прошептал Джекс и провел руками от ее плеч к талии. </p><p>― Я тоже, ― еле различимо раздалось в ответ. Она поднялась на цыпочки, коротко поцеловала его в губы, погладив кончиками пальцев бороду, и снова вернулась к разбору вещей. Так легко, словно не было почти двухмесячного расставания.</p><p>Джекс задумчиво посмотрел ей в спину и отправился к мальчикам. Подхватил на руки Томаса, пристроив на бедре, поцеловал макушку. Когда он уселся в кресло, к нему наконец подлетел Авель. Его Джекс тоже сразу усадил на колени. </p><p>― Папа, папа, дино, у меня дино, ― Авель со смехом уворачивался от поцелуев Джекса и все пытался подсунуть под губы отца пластикового тираннозавра. Томас хихикал и больно дергал Джекса за бороду. </p><p>Только с сыновьями на руках тревога немного улеглась. Они были дома, с ним, под его защитой. Чувство было эфемерным и даже подлым в своем лицемерии. Только Джекс и мог навлечь на детей настоящую беду. Но все же, глядя на них, он знал, что борьба имеет смысл, что все не напрасно. Тем временем Авель стек с его колен на пол и принялся рассказывать что-то про шоколадные коктейли и новый любимый мультик, а Томас привычно лопотал под нос. Бороду он благородно отпустил и принялся за правое ухо. Джекс только улыбался да изредка ерошил волосы на светлой макушке Авеля.</p><p>Казалось, время растянулось, замерло, раскололось на миллионы и даже миллиарды осколков, состоящих из чувства покоя и совершенно незамутненного счастья. </p><p>Когда он, услышав шорох, на секунду оторвался от мальчиков и поднял глаза, Тара стояла в проходе. Она немного неловко переложила свитер Авеля из руки в руку и осторожно улыбнулась. Все в Джексе истошно кричало, что что-то не так.</p><p>Тара всегда была якорем. Сейчас большим якорем ощущались их дети.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ночью они наконец оказались одни в спальне. Пусть оба были уставшими, а дети спали в соседней комнате, Джекс не смог сдержать в себе жажду. Он так скучал. Когда он поцеловал ее, Тара отозвалась, прильнула ближе.<p>Их секс всегда был особенным. Даже после ссор, расставаний, жутких историй с мертвыми агентами ФБР ― им всегда удавалось найти в себе нежность и страсть.</p><p>И казалось, что после двухмесячного разлуки они должны изголодаться. Но руки Тары на его плечах, когда Джекс входил в нее, были холодными и неподвижными. И хоть он чувствовал ее желание, как она отвечала на его движения и раскрывалась ему, он никак не мог перехватить ее взгляд. Она ускользала от него, находясь под ним, в жалких миллиметрах. Пока она тихо стонала, он чувствовал любовь, но и страх тоже. </p><p>Тара правда вернулась? Или ему почудилось, и она все еще в Орегоне?</p><p>После она коротко поцеловала его в висок и, пробормотав пожелания спокойной ночи, повернулась спиной. Джексу показалось, что он увидел слезу на ее щеке.</p><p>Может быть, он не заслуживал, чтобы она возвращалась.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Тренер позвонил Джексу в ночи. Телефон противно завибрировал на тумбочке. С непривычки Джекс испугался, что перебудил весь дом, но Тара спокойно спала на другой стороне кровати, спиной к нему, а из детской не раздавалось ни звука.<p>― Что? ― хрипло выдохнул Джекс, когда спустился вниз и наконец ответил на звонок. У уха раздался громкий смешок.</p><p>― Ты покури, прочисть трубы, так сказать.</p><p>― Ой, да иди ты нахуй, ― огрызнулся Джекс и действительно полез за сигаретами. </p><p>― После вас, дорогуша. ― Тренер явно получал намного больше удовольствия от разговора, но у Джекса было подозрение, что в дело в недосыпе и адреналине.</p><p>― Золотце, ты звонишь в три часа ночи просто поболтать за жизнь или есть что-то астрономически важное? ― Джекс глубоко затянулся и с каким-то странным удовлетворением услышал уже полноценный смех. Тренер смеялся сипло, но явно от души. Отзвуки этого смеха оседали в легких Джекса не хуже никотина. И бодрили даже сильнее.</p><p>― Не буду врать, есть что-то волнующее в том, чтобы разбудить тебя посреди ночи просто так. Твой нравоучительный ор явно поднял бы мне настроение.</p><p>― Я могу даже приехать и дать тебе по морде, как тебе такой вариант?</p><p>Тренер снова хмыкнул. Раздалось кряхтение, а затем приглушенное мычание. И глухой хлопок. Словно кого-то ударили.</p><p>― У тебя гости? ― выдохнув очередную порцию дыма, с неожиданным для себя беспокойством спросил Джекс. Мысль, что у Тренера могут быть проблемы, была смехотворна, но унять не пойми откуда взявшееся волнение не получалось.</p><p>― Гости? ― слегка заторможено переспросил Тренер, будто не понял вопроса. После недолгой паузы он протянул: </p><p>― Нет, никаких гостей, только одна мерзкая уебищная крыса.</p><p>Снова раздался хлопок, за которым последовало еще более громкое мычание.</p><p>― Я надеюсь, это ты кому-то отбиваешь почки, а не наоборот?</p><p>― Обижаешь. ― Послышался очередной приглушенный хлопок, точнее, удар. ― Это твой знакомый, Фрэнки. У него такая рожа, знаешь ли, рука сама поднимается.</p><p>― Фрэнки уже у тебя? ― Джекс от удивления чуть не выронил сигарету. Он только днем попросил Тренера помочь, а тот уже сдержал обещание. Чудовищно импонирующая пунктуальность.</p><p>― Я всегда был хорошим исполнителем, Джекс, ― невесело отозвался Тренер и, не дав вставить слова, продолжил:</p><p>― Он крепко связан в подвале. Ночь продержится.  Надеюсь, он не диабетик или там астматик. Не знаешь, нет ли у него чего такого? Не хотелось бы найти труп с утра, да и все старания пойдут насмарку.</p><p>Джеймс, как Джекс наконец позволил себе назвать его, звучал почти обеспокоенно, словно заботливая мамаша. Ситуация была абсолютно нелепая, но Джекс чувствовал, как развязывается давний и очень тугой узел, который не давал дышать уже некоторое время.</p><p>― Ты лучший. ― Джекс услышал вздох Тренера, словно тот готовился возразить, и поэтому быстро продолжил: ― Серьезно, ты невероятен. Расцеловал бы. Могу купить шоколадку, коробку конфет или банку белка. Ты же спортсмен, жрешь, наверное, белок?</p><p>― Я жру стейки, ― со смешком отозвался Тренер. Джекс в ответ тихо засмеялся. </p><p>― Куплю тебе парочку стейков вагю.</p><p>― Тогда, как сможешь, приезжай со стейками и пивом. С меня барбекю и один слегка избитый ублюдок.</p><p>― Договорились, завтра загляну. </p><p>Джекс положил трубку и услышал за спиной шорох. Тара стояла при входе в кухню и, сложив руки на груди, настороженно смотрела. </p><p>― Кто это был? </p><p>Джекс пару мгновений думал, как ответить. И это промедление удивило даже его самого. Кто ему Джеймс? Ирландская заноза в заднице или личный тренер? Первое было неправдой, второе не передавало толком ничего. Джеймс был тем, кого так отчаянно не хватало порой в жизни Джекса. Он был партнером.</p><p>― Друг, всего лишь друг, ― ответил Джекс и затушил сигарету. ― Пойдем спать?</p><p>Тара только задумчиво кивнула.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Утром дом был именно таким, каким Джекс мечтал его увидеть два месяца подряд. Теплым, наполненным уютом. Томас ночью разбудил их криком, но Джекс не дал Таре подняться и сам пошел проверять его.<p>Завтрак принес долгожданный запах кофе, смешливого Авеля и общее ощущение правильности. Только Тара, с виду ушедшая в свои мысли, выбивалась из общего ритма. Она смешно поводила плечом, когда Джекс целовал ее в висок, щеку, губы, улыбалась словно одной половиной лица, уклончиво отвечала на казалось бы простые вопросы об Орегоне. Все ее поведение было знакомым, но Джекс никак не мог вспомнить, когда видел ее такой раньше.</p><p>Ночные слезы все еще стояли перед глазами. Даже если ему показалось.</p><p>Но ему не показалось.</p><p>― У нас все в порядке? ― осторожно спросил Джекс у Тары, когда она кормила Томаса из бутылочки.</p><p>― Конечно, детка, ― улыбнулась она.</p><p>Джекс в ответ скривил губы, почувствовав во рту кислый привкус лжи.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>К Тренеру он поехал после короткого собрания в Часовне, где Сыны в очередной раз спорили о кочевниках, Фрэнки, наркотиках и общем положении дел. Конечно, Джекс понимал, что дорожка из пороха начертана, а фитиль зажжен, но он решил выждать паузу. Рано, слишком рано. Пусть Клэй злорадствует, пусть наслаждается исчезновением Фрэнки. Преимущество ускользнет у него из-под носа, а он и не заметит. Джекс в этом убедится.<p>Поэтому к Тренеру он подъехал в смятении. Чувство скорой победы мешалось с ощущением неимоверно надвигающегося пиздеца. Да и поведение молчаливо-скрытной Тары наталкивало на тревожные мысли.</p><p>― Вагю, пиво. ― Джекс передал Тренеру пакет с мясом и коробку.</p><p>― Как у вас водится в Америке ― сначала пытки, а потом обед? Или наоборот? ― спросил Тренер, размещая провизию на кухонном столике.</p><p>Джекс целую секунду размышлял. Правда обдумывал, с чего бы им начать. Но вид Джеймса в потертой ветровке со смешным узором и уже знакомых очках в роговой оправе неожиданно согрел какой-то темный и хмурый уголок черной душонки Джекса. А может, это был серьезный взгляд из-под густых бровей, кто знает.</p><p>― Еда, потом пытки. Никуда подонок не сбежит. И я готовлю стейки, ― отрезал Джекс и скинул косуху с плеч на ближайший стул. Перчатки он бросил еще в прихожей, рукава лонгслива закатал, а зажженную сигарету зажал в зубах, принявшись мариновать мясо. Когда пепла на сигарете скопилось слишком много, Джекс на секунду застопорился ― руки были грязные, брать ими сигарету не хотелось.</p><p>Джеймс не дал ему ничего решить, вынул сигарету изо рта, стряхнул о край пепельницы, затянулся сам и сунул обратно в рот Джексу. Этот нехитрый момент был почти что бытовым, невинным. Но что-то прострельнуло по позвоночнику, задело за живое. Обычно Джекс не позволял такого никому. Разве что Чибсу, и то лишь после тяжелого дня, да Таре. Но именно этого он не ощутил с утра с Тарой. И даже ночью какая-то искра в их прикосновениях отсутствовала. Прикосновение Джеймса, напротив, было до боли интимное, почти эротичное. Подушечки пальцев Тренера задели губы Джекса, его тепло согревало плечо и оголенное предплечье, и безумно хотелось расслабиться, согреться в этом почти потустороннем чувстве уюта. Наверное, так делать было нельзя. Да нет, точно нельзя. Джекс знал покалывающие ощущения на кончиках пальцев и жар внизу живота, просто обычно он не чувствовал ничего подобного в отношении мужчин. И все же спутать это с чем-то другим было сложно. Но общая заебанность и невероятно сильное желание тепла сыграли свою роль. Джекс благодарно кивнул и оперся плечом о чужое. </p><p>Джеймс только хмыкнул над ухом и принялся дальше резать овощи. Вроде бы для какого-то омерзительно полезного салата. Джексу было похрен, он только улыбался сквозь дым да отпивал пиво, когда Тренер забирал сигарету прямо изо рта и сам затягивался. </p><p>Никто не говорил о происходящем. Возможно, им было и не нужно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Обед прошел в удивительно не давящей тишине. Тренер только коротко сказал, что итальянцы не будут проблемой, ведь помещение, где они прятали Фрэнки, внезапно загорелось.<p>― Мне кажется, что с пожарной безопасностью у них в сарае было херово, ― флегматично заметил Джеймс и вгрызся зубами в очередной кусок стейка.</p><p>Джекс попытался спрятать усмешку за бутылкой пива, но, судя по лукавым глазам Тренера, выходило не очень.</p><p>Благо, когда он спустился в подвал, его ждало даже больше потрясений.</p><p>Фрэнки выглядел неважно. Руки были связаны за спинкой железного стула и, судя по еле слышимому звону, вовсе не веревкой. Оголенный торс был покрыт свежими ссадинами и синяками. Во рту торчал кляп. Когда Джекс увидел включенную, но не записывающую пока ничего камеру, он только повернулся к Тренеру.</p><p>Тот стоял у стены и невинно протирал очки краем толстовки. И даже после того, как он нацепил обратно роговую оправу, лицо его выражало лишь абсолютную безмятежность.</p><p>Фрэнки тем временем завозился, пытаясь прокричать что-то сквозь кляп. Джексу было абсолютно похуй.</p><p>― Копий не будет? ― уточнил он на всякий случай. Больше для проформы, нежели от недоверия. Тренер себя успел проявить более чем полностью.</p><p>― Ну что ты, только для тебя экземпляр сделаю. К чему мне лишние улики?</p><p>Джекс кивнул и махнул рукой. Тренер приблизился к камере и, судя по характерному щелчку, начал запись.</p><p>― Мотор, дорогуша, ― пробормотал он.</p><p>Кляп Джекс выкинул в сторону. И когда Фрэнки начал кидать какие-то оскорбления, со всей силы ударил его в особо мерзко выглядящий синяк на животе. И еще раз. А затем один раз по роже, для пущей убедительности, так сказать. Джекс ухватил Фрэнки за волосы, чтобы приподнять искривленное в болезненной гримасе лицо:</p><p>― Ты знаешь, как все будет. Ты выдашь нам организатора налетов на дома Сынов и наших работников, глядя прямо в ту аккуратную милую камеру. Я жду идеальной артикуляции и полной самоотдачи. Если меня что-то не устроит, ты почувствуешь это на своей шкуре. Не устроит моего друга ― он тоже не останется в стороне.</p><p>― Я не люблю домашнее файт-порно, но тут вынужден буду присоединиться. За благое дело грех не впрячься. </p><p>Джекс не стал оборачиваться, но понял по расширяющимся зрачкам Фрэнки, что угроза сработала. В конце концов, про прошлое Тренера в ИРА знали все среди Сынов.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Фрэнки выдал им имя всего через полчаса.<p>Чертовски нужное имя. Клэй попался.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>― Ну как, тебе полегчало? ― спросил Тренер, передавая Джексу полотенце. Отмывать руки от крови было привычно. Принимать заботу Джеймса ― тоже. Эта мысль приятно согрела.<p>― В смысле?</p><p>― Ты словно не здесь.</p><p>Джекс, вытерев руки, перевел взгляд на оставленную на столе посуду. Он неожиданно осознал, что не рассказал главную новость. Почему-то хотелось оттянуть этот момент как можно дальше.</p><p>― Тара с мальчиками вернулись, ― наконец признался он.</p><p>Джеймс молчал. Он забрал полотенце из рук Джекса, повесил на шкафчик подле себя. Губы у него подрагивали, словно он пытался улыбнуться, но не получалось. Джексу хотелось сделать вид, что он не понимает причины странного поведения Тренера, но это означало бы соврать самому себе. Ведь он наконец осознал, почему его самого так тянуло к таинственному ирландцу с первого дня их знакомства. </p><p>― Поздравляю, ― наконец вернув контроль над эмоциями, отозвался Тренер. Глаза он по-прежнему настойчиво отводил. Джексу захотелось рассмеяться. Может, ударить его. Но больше всего ― поцеловать. Любой из трех порывов был на редкость неуместен в сложившихся обстоятельствах и грозил обернуть все происходящее настоящей катастрофой.</p><p>― Спасибо, ― кивнул Джекс и вынул сигарету из полупустой пачки. ― Ты не против, если я закурю в доме? </p><p>От удивления Джеймс поднял голову. Джекс никогда раньше не спрашивал разрешения.  </p><p>― Что-то в самом деле не так, ― задумчиво произнес он, уже неотрывно проследив взглядом, как Джекс прикурил сигарету и сделал затяжку.</p><p>― Тара словно не совсем вернулась, она где-то далеко. И о чем она думает или чего хочет, я больше не понимаю. ― Джекс почесал бровь и снова глубоко затянулся. ― Мне кажется, я вернусь домой, а их снова нет.</p><p>― Я могу посоветовать тебе только поговорить с ней. Слышал, помогает. ― Тренер наконец позволил себе горькую усмешку. Джекс отзеркалил ее и передал тому сигарету. </p><p>Когда их пальцы соприкоснулись, ни один не сделал попытки отстраниться.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Собрание Сынов он назначил на вечер. Ему было важно показать, что ситуация под контролем, но не вдаваться в подробности.<p>Когда все уселись за стол, Джекс не стал медлить.</p><p>― Фрэнки у меня, вскоре мы сможем выяснить, кто стоит за нападениями.</p><p>По Часовне разнесся ропот, только Бобби и Опи промолчали. Клэй, глядя Джексу в глаза, громко прервал всех присутствующих.</p><p>― И почему же ты провернул это дело за спиной у своих братьев? Почему отправился один? ― Клэй обвел Сынов рукой, и в Часовне внезапно воцарилась выжидательная тишина. Было что-то отвратительное в том, какой властью обладал Клэй над ними. Спустя все это время, после всего, что он натворил.</p><p>― Я не хотел, чтобы кто-то из нас был замечен за похищением Фрэнки у итальянцев. Поэтому привлек независимого подрядчика. ― Джекс медленно, не сводя взгляда с Клэя, закурил. Напряжение в комнате можно было резать ножом. Джекс знал, что тянет на себя одеяло. Знал и тянул сильнее. ― В конце концов, у бывшего члена ИРА достаточно опыта и умения для такой мелочи.</p><p>― Ха! ― неожиданно вклинился Чиббс. Глаза у него лихорадочно блестели, словно на него обрушилось какое-то осознание. ― Вот почему ублюдок вчера не приехал за байком! Он выслеживал для тебя Фрэнки.</p><p>― И успешно выследил. Нам остается малое ― вытрясти признание. ― Джекс длинно выдохнул дым и снова посмотрел Клэю в глаза. ― Мы узнаем правду. Завтра. А потом сможем придумать план, как нам выйти из дела с наркотиками. </p><p>Когда все вышли из помещения, только Джекс и Клэй остались сидеть на своих местах. Каждый во главе стола. Друг напротив друга. Иногда Джекс скучал по тем временам, когда Клэй ощущался лучшей заменой отца и наставника. Иногда он скучал по своему месту слева от старика. Но только иногда. </p><p>Сейчас, будучи президентом СЭМКРО, Джекс мог как никогда ясно видеть гниль, сочащуюся из Клэя.</p><p>― Будь осторожен, сын, ты играешь с огнем, ― с этими словами Клэй вышел из Часовни.</p><p>Оставались лишь сигаретный дым да сплошные сожаления.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>С Тренером он встретился на улице. Было что-то нелепое и ироничное в том, как часто они начали пересекаться в последнее время. Или Джекс осознал это вместе со своим желанием, которое старался не замечать чертовы два месяца.<p>Джеймс как раз обменивался приветствиями с Тигом и Бобби, иногда поглядывая в сторону Джекса. Рядом отирался Чибс, крутя на пальцах связку ключей. Они были от новенького байка, что ждал Тренера в гараже, тут даже не нужно было гадать.</p><p>Джекс не стал приближаться, присел на любимую скамейку, снова закурил и лишь кивнул в ответ на внимательный взгляд темных глаз, прожигавший в нем дыры. Интересно, когда он умрет и его вскроют от горла до паха, будет ли внутри только черная вязкая слизь, сплошь состоящая из никотина и сожалений?</p><p>― У вас что-то происходит? ― неожиданно раздался голос Опи. Джекс похвалил себя, что даже не вздрогнул. Успех.</p><p>― Все в порядке. Он очень помог, я вот думаю, что нам придется не выставлять ему счет за мотоцикл. ― Джекс передал сигарету Опи. Тот сделал короткую затяжку и, кинув ее на пол, затушил тяжелым ботинком. Джекс с грустью уставился на окурок ― пачка закончилась и надо было либо покупать новую, либо терпеть до дома.</p><p>― Поздно, Чибс уже его рассчитал, ― пожал плечами Опи, и они посмотрели на небольшую группу у гаража. Джеймс любовно оглаживал бока своего новенького черного монстра. Покрытые хромом трубы сверкали в ночной темноте, тогда как корпус был еле различим. Рядом Чибс и Тиг уговаривали Джеймса прокатиться, Хэппи хлопал в ладоши и кричал пошлые подначки. Весь гараж бурлил, слышались вскрики и радостные поздравления. Тренер отмахивался, качал головой и улыбался. Было что-то безумное в том, насколько своим он казался. Насколько смог прижиться, как глубоко Сыны запустили в него свои анархичные щупальца и как легко сами позволили ему в ответ запустить свои. Тренер, этот ирландский ублюдок, пробрался в его клуб и в его жизнь, в самое нутро Джекса. Устроился там со своими полуулыбками и седой бородой. И что Джексу с ним делать? Как быть? Куда деть мешанину из чувств и желаний?</p><p>― Придется, значит, нам принять его бескорыстную помощь, ― пробормотал Джекс. </p><p>― Ты что-то будешь с этим делать? ― словно не услышав предыдущей реплики, спросил Опи. Джекс отвлекся от происходящего у гаража и повернулся к лучшему другу. В глазах того было какое-то потаенное знание. Словно Опи давно разгадал загадку, в то время как Джекс мучился и ломал голову. Опи знал, пока Джекс бродил в темноте. Удивительно, как это у них всегда получалось.</p><p>― Без понятия, ― покачал головой Джекс. </p><p>Тренер забрался на мотоцикл, уверенно завел мотор и направился к выезду. Медленно двигаясь по парковке, он пересекся взглядами с Джексом. И подмигнул ему.</p><p>Джекс показал ему фак.</p><p>Что ему делать с Джеймсом, было решительно непонятно.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Возможно виной его поспешному решению был недосып. Или предчувствие скорого завершения всей этой хрени с картелем и Клэем. Или те чувства, что будил в нем Тренер. А может, и Тара. В общем, Джекс был в смятении, которое не получалось заглушить сигаретами и плаксивыми записями в дневнике.<p>Скорее всего, завтра он об этом пожалеет, но пока он хотел быть честным с Тарой. Он хотел выполнить обещание.</p><p>Поэтому Джекс набрал в ночи номер Ромеро Парады и намекнул, что Сыны Анархии готовы выйти из сделки по наркотикам. Сказал, что вскоре Клэя не будет рядом, но это никому не помешает. Ведь ирландцы могли теперь продавать оружие мексиканцам напрямую, а с наркотиками продолжили бы помогать Майянцы.</p><p>― Мы вам не нужны, ― выдохнул в трубку Джекс.</p><p>― Это мы посмотрим, ― холодно отозвался Парада и отключился.</p><p>Джекс точно об этом пожалеет.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Дома он сбросил косуху у входа и тихо поднялся в детскую. Авель спал, безмятежно сопя в подушку. Томас бил во сне ногами бегемота в кроватке. Ради них стоило пытаться вырваться. Ради них стоило рисковать.<p>Возможно, Таре и мальчикам лучше было не возвращаться, с горечью подумал Джекс. В спальне он стянул наплечную кобуру, снял майку. Забрался в постель и обнял Тару со спины. Она не спала.</p><p>― Завтра мы разоблачим Клэя, потом уйдем из нарко-пиздеца мексиканцев.</p><p>Тара завозилась, обернулась. Накрыла его щеку рукой. Взгляд у нее был беспокойный, тяжелый. </p><p>― И чего это будет стоить? ― спросила она.</p><p>Джекс не ответил. </p><p>Быть может, ей правда не стоило возвращаться.</p><p>Быть может, завтра он накличет на них беду. Опять.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>С утра внутри него продолжало зреть напряжение. Кофе показался слишком горьким, собственная косуха ― на редкость тяжелой.<p>Тара легко и привычно суетилась на кухне, но сердцем она явно была не здесь. Джекс наблюдал за ней, покачивая на коленях Томаса, и в смятении осознавал, как сильно они отдалились. Тара ускользала, с горечью подумал он. Если ничего не сделать, они станут лишь обычными сожителями, не более. </p><p>― Выходи за меня, ― негромко позвал Джекс.</p><p>Тара замерла с детской бутылочкой в руках. Не глядя на него, она забрала Томаса и усадила в детский стульчик, успев придвинуть к Авелю тарелку с кашей, которую тот незаметно пытался скинуть на пол. </p><p>― Нам не стоит, ― так же тихо отозвалась Тара, все еще не смотря на Джекса.</p><p>― Если со мной что-то случится…</p><p>― То я стану вдовой, ― резко сказала она и наконец посмотрела ему в глаза. ― Мальчики в любом случае станут сиротами, а я ― матерью-одиночкой. Но не делай меня вдовой, пожалуйста, если уж вознамерился сдохнуть героической смертью.</p><p>Джекс нахмурился, глядя на то, как злоба медленно начала исчезать с лица Тары, оставляя за собой лишь сожаление.</p><p>― Ты не хочешь, ― наконец осознал он и посмотрел на ее безымянный палец. Кольца не было. ― И как давно ты передумала?</p><p>― Когда была в Орегоне. Кольцо в кошельке, я его не выкинула, не думай.</p><p>― И в голову бы не пришло, ― покачал головой Джекс. Все вставало на свои места, но до боли медленно.</p><p>― Прости, ― Тара осторожно накрыла его ладонь своей. ― Прости меня, Джекс.</p><p>― А я вспомнить пытался, когда уже видел тебя такой, ― словно не слыша и не видя ничего кругом, пробормотал Джекс. ― Перебирал воспоминания, но никак не мог ухватиться. А потом осознал, это ведь ты лет тринадцать назад. Когда сбежала из Чарминга. Ты бежала так долго, но смогла остановиться, когда я прекратил тебя удерживать. Что изменилось сейчас?</p><p>― Ты. Ты изменился, ― устало ответила Тара. В глазах ее стояли слезы и бесконечная боль, отражающаяся в сердце Джекса. ― Ответь мне честно, ты правда хочешь уехать из Чарминга? Правда хочешь стать никем, обычным байкером, без нашивки за спиной?</p><p>В ее словах была больная правда. Томас немного удивленно смотрел из-за бутылочки, а Авель шмыгал носом. Джекс аккуратно переместил сына на колени и обнял. А потом приманил Тару. Так они обнимались втроем, пока еще не до конца зажившая рука Тары перебирала редкие волоски на макушке Томаса.</p><p>― Мы разберемся во всем. Я обещаю, ― бормотал Джекс и не верил сам себе.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Передавать Фрэнки они решили на пустыре неподалеку от строящихся высоток. Там даже в разгар дня не было людей, камеры отсутствовали, охраны никакой. Джекс заранее предупредил, чтобы Тренер не дергался, если приедет только Клэй. Подонок мог убить Фрэнки на месте, что разрушило бы часть планов. Тару с детьми Джекс на всякий случай отправил в клуб, просто для подстраховки. Его необдуманный звонок мексиканцам мог стоить им многого, и нельзя было допустить, чтобы на Тару и мальчиков снова напали.<p>Он как раз съехал на дорогу, ведущую к пустырю, когда заметил, что грузовик, следовавший за ним целый квартал, не только не отстал, но и подъехал ближе. Джекс поддал газу, немного отрываясь, но тут же заметил пикап, который резко развернулся, перегородив дорогу. Джекс намеревался быстро проскочить между ним и обочиной, но из пикапа вышли люди с автоматами. Когда они начали стрелять в воздух и по асфальту, он решил тормозить. </p><p>Последнее, что он успел запомнить, когда слез с байка с поднятыми руками, это кривые усмешки на лицах ебучих мексикашек.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Очнулся Джекс от резкого ощущения холода, пробирающего до костей. У него ушло несколько мгновений, чтобы осознать: его окатили ледяной водой и из одежды на нем всего лишь джинсы. Даже ботинки сняли, суки. Волосы закрывали глаза, но какой-то ублюдок милосердно поднял ему голову, уцепившись за них, как недавно сам Джекс делал с Фрэнки. Через секунду на лицо полилась вода. Целый кувшин чертовски холодной воды. Джекс, не способный увернуться, не успел вовремя задержать дыхание, и вода залилась в нос и рот, стекла по шее. Он судорожно закашлялся, и его наконец отпустили. Только тогда он сумел оглядеться.<p>Его явно держали в каком-то заброшенном доме. Окна были заклеены пожелтевшими от старости газетами, пахло отвратно. Джекс насчитал восемь захвативших его ублюдков, но понимал, даже слышал по звукам, раздававшимся снизу, что их больше. Видимо, он был на втором этаже. </p><p>― Вы от Парады, ― просипел Джекс и сплюнул на пол. В слюне была кровь. Понятно, почему так болела челюсть.</p><p>― Ты будешь молчать, мальчик. Молчать и ждать, пока приедет мистер Парада и решит твою судьбу, ― отозвался один из них, вцепившись в автомат. У некоторых были только пистолеты, но шансы Джекса это нисколько не повышало. Он в полной жопе.</p><p>― И что же он со мной сделает? Пожурит, чтобы я больше не смел ему перечить? ― Джекс скривился, когда ублюдок помоложе заехал ему по почкам. И зашипел сквозь зубы, когда в продолжение ему дали пощечину. Как в ебанной мыльной опере, боже.</p><p>― Если ты не будешь сотрудничать, мы найдем твою семью, изнасилуем крошку доктора, а затем будем отрезать от твоих ребятишек кусок за куском. Все на твоих глазах. </p><p>Джекс зарычал и задергался, но руки были прочно связаны. Поэтому он заработал только резь в запястьях и очередной удар в живот. </p><p>Его стул выволокли в середину комнаты. На некоторое время его оставили в покое, говоривший ушел из комнаты с телефоном. Джекс пытался оглядеться, подсчитать свои шансы. Их было немного. Шансов у Тары с детьми было еще меньше, потому что им угрожал картель, не шайка каких-то бандитов или Клэй. Ебучий наркокартель. </p><p>Джекс знал, что виноват. Еще он понимал, что постарается выбраться и перерезать глотку каждому. Но страх, стремительно расползающийся по венам, отравлял мысли и почти полностью парализовывал. Почему он так поспешил? Почему понадеялся на понимание Парады? Откуда это глупое ощущение собственной значимости и хитрости? Пара успешных трюков, которые ему удалось провернуть ранее? Удача? Или глупость его бывших соперников? Такая самонадеянность. А он думал, что умен. </p><p>Через некоторое время Джекс попытался спросить, когда же ему ждать Параду, и его снова окатили водой. Потом поинтересовался, не дадут ли ему затянуться сигареткой, на что один из самых молоденьких мальчишек резанул ему ключицу ножом. Слабо, но Джекс чувствовал, как стекает кровь по животу, к складкам джинсов. Либо эти глупцы убьют его от нервозности, а она присутствовала на лицах самых юных мексиканцев, либо приедет Парада, и тогда вообще непонятно чего ждать. Наверное, очередных угроз, только пострашнее, чем больные фантазии местного лидера. В конце концов, у ублюдков типа Парады опыт был даже слишком обширным. И ждать чего-то хорошего от него не стоило.</p><p>Ведь если они смогли так легко выследить его, им ничего не стоило поймать Тару и мальчиков. Маму. Любого из Сынов. Джеймса.</p><p>Мысль о последнем была неожиданной, но Джекс осознал, что нужно смириться. Он захотел мужчину. Захотел не только из похоти, но просто потому что… Они были похожи? Нет, глупости. Они были на одной волне. Понимали друг друга с полуслова, чувствовали в одном диапазоне. Джекс всегда хотел большего, чем многие его знакомые. Желать мужчину ― новый для него опыт, но в целом ничего необычного в срезе привычной ему амбициозности.</p><p>Когда-то он так же захотел Тару. Бессмысленно и беспощадно. Она умела быть резкой, решительной, своевольной. И Джекс уничтожил все, что могло стоять на пути к их светлому будущему. Потом она уехала, и он остался ни с чем. Растоптанный и измученный. Все еще слишком жадный, но неспособный эту жадность насытить. А когда она вернулась… Как он мог удержаться? Вот только теперь он точно ее потеряет. Либо потому что не выберется из блядского дома живым, либо потому что вынужден будет согласиться с условиями Парады и сдаться. Тогда Таре придется бежать или стать пленницей. Как Фиона Чибса. Чертовы ирландцы.</p><p>Время тянулось медленно, а боль, сковавшая тело Джекса, лишь усиливала это ощущение. Очень скоро пришла дикая жажда, потом сонливость. Он чувствовал, как ноют мышцы и образуется корочка на порезанной ключице. Пока он сквозь боль наблюдал за снующими туда-сюда мексиканцами, на него обрушилось озарение. Так нельзя. Он не имел права делать Тару вдовой, она была права. Ей действительно нужно уехать. Собраться и умчаться обратно в Орегон, который, как ему показалось, пришелся ей по душе. Если он выберется живым и не будет вечно оглядываться на картель, то сможет навещать их время от времени. Да, Орегон далеко, но это малая плата за безопасность мальчиков и Тары. Джексу пора прекратить быть жадным упрямым говнюком. Пора вырасти и прекратить лгать самому себе.</p><p>Он подвел Тару и своих детей. </p><p>Он не смог вывести клуб из тупика.</p><p>Он правда потратил два месяца своей жизни, лелея мечту убить отчима.</p><p>Он влюбился в мужчину и не мог больше найти в себе силы на самообман.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Когда в доме началось движение, было уже темно. Свет сквозь заклеенные окна больше не проходил, а зеленые юнцы на охране изредка зевали. Джекс на самом деле не понимал, какого хера картель нанял настолько непрофессиональных идиотов, но какая теперь разница, да?<p>Пить хотелось неимоверно, во рту было сухо как в ебучей пустыне, и Джекс даже рассматривал опцию тихо сдохнуть прямо на стуле. Но стоило в помещение зайти Параде, как всю чушь вымело из головы.</p><p>― Господа, что же вы так негостеприимны, ― неискренне пожурил присутствующих Ромеро. Он вальяжно прошелся по помещению, по дороге захватив стул, и уселся напротив Джекса. Кивнул одному из пришедших с ним парней, и Джекс буквально через секунду почувствовал, как освободились руки. Он чуть не завалился вперед, но вовремя ухватился за спинку. Кружилась голова, но при этом у него словно открылось второе дыхание. Если бы только он успел схватить нож и приставить его к горлу Парады, то очень может быть, что местная молодежь и истеричный главарь не стали бы рисковать жизнью босса. Мечтать не вредно.</p><p>― Джекс, тебе давали пить? Нет? Это безумно грубо с нашей стороны. Ребята, принесите воды мистеру Теллеру. ― Ромеро не обращал внимание на замешательство как Джекса, так и подчиненных. Меж тем воду действительно принесли, целую бутылку, и вручили Джексу. </p><p>― Вы меня отравить решили или это просто очередная милая психологическая игра? ― прохрипел Джекс и откашлялся. </p><p>― Я играми не занимаюсь, только бизнесом. ― Парада кивком головы показал ему на бутылку, и Джекс решил выпить. С каждым глотком он чувствовал, как соображать получается чуть лучше. Или ему просто так казалось. ― А вот ты, Джекс Теллер, затеял какие-то детские игрища.</p><p>― Я предложил исключить нерадивого посредника из схемы. Банальное сокращение издержек.</p><p>Джекс снова откашлялся, глотнул воды и чуть сдвинулся на стуле. Парень с ножом был все еще достаточно близко, но слишком далеко для того, чтобы, не поранившись и не попав под град пуль, вырвать у него нож.</p><p>― И к чему мне от вас избавляться? Вы отлично справляетесь с возложенной на вас задачей.</p><p>― Быть козлами отпущения? Идеальными придурками, на которых можно повесить всю грязь, если говно хотя бы попробует полететь в вашу сторону?</p><p>Ромеро расхохотался, и из-за этого смеха Джекс чуть не упустил шум внизу. Еле слышный, но чем-то он привлек внимание. Раздался хлопок. Парада прекратил хохотать, но, судя по его довольному лицу, не услышал происходящего этажом ниже. Пара мексиканцев в комнате неуверенно переглянулась. Снова раздался приглушенный шум. Джекс поспешил вмешаться. Это был шанс.</p><p>― И что же вам нужно, мистер Парада? ― Джекс наклонился на стуле, так, что ублюдок с ножом стал, наконец, в пределе досягаемости. Снизу раздались какие-то шорохи, а потом звук шагов.</p><p>― Босс, простите, кто-то убил пятерых наших парней! Мы не можем отследить, откуда стреляют!</p><p>Ромеро нахмурился и наконец отвернулся от Джекса. И в этот момент случилось несколько вещей одновременно. </p><p>Звук выстрела, немного приглушенного, словно на оружии был глушитель, всполошил всех присутствующих. Парада кивнул парочке находившихся в комнате подчиненных, и те побежали вниз. А ублюдок с ножом, отвлекшись на босса, прошел мимо Джекса.</p><p>На размышления ушло не больше секунды. Наверное более вменяемый человек побоялся бы что-то делать. Но Джекс был крайне невменяем, очень зол и дико хотел еще хоть раз увидеть своих детей. Поэтому он рванул к ножу, опрокинул его владельца и уверенно вскрыл чужую шею. И тут же приставил окровавленное лезвие к горлу уже Парады.</p><p>Находящиеся в комнате мгновенно наставили на него оружие, но шум снизу стал практически оглушающим. Раздались выстрелы, крики. Джекс оскалился и надавил ножом на горло Парады еще сильнее.</p><p>― Либо я вскрываю тебя от уха до уха, либо…</p><p>― Пошел нахер, ― злобно огрызнулся Ромеро и ударил его локтем в живот. Нож выпал из дрогнувших пальцев на пол. Джекс был ослаблен побоями, но и Парада в силу возраста явно находился не на пике формы. Они ринулись драться, кто-то, кажется, стрелял неподалеку, но Джекс перестал обращать внимание на окружающих. Он колошматил жирные бока Парады, бил изо всех сил, старался дотянуться до ножа. Когда он наконец ухватился перепачканными в крови пальцами за рукоятку, Ромеро пнул его ногой в живот. Не сильно, но Джекс завалился на бок. Он знал, что вскоре увидит дуло пистолета. Поэтому не стал ждать, кинулся снова вперед и глубоко вонзил лезвие во внутреннюю сторону бедра противника. С трудом выдернул и направил нож в живот. В грудь. В бок.</p><p>Парада уже завалился на пол полумертвым грузом, когда Джекс услышал сзади крик и обернулся.</p><p>На него смотрели бешенные глаза того ублюдка, что угрожал в самом начале его семье. Джекс, не отдавая себе отчета, оперся рукой на живот Парады и удобно перехватил нож. Но не успел ничего сделать или сказать, потому что шея мексиканца с хрустом провернулась и он осел на пол. </p><p>С другой стороны комнаты на Джекса смотрел Джеймс. На бедре виднелся нож, на черной водолазке багровели пятна крови. В руках он держал пистолет с глушителем.</p><p>Джекс скривил губы в улыбке и отвернулся обратно к Параде. И вскрыл ему горло ножом. Просто проверить пульс.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Где-то пару секунд спустя Джекс начал приходить в себя. Его потряхивало, адреналин чуть отпустил. Мелькнула мысль, что в помещении вроде бы были еще мексиканцы, но, быстро оглянувшись, он увидел лишь несколько мертвых тел.<p>Тренер меж тем не терял времени, быстро приблизился и вынул нож из ослабевших пальцев Джекса, успев при этом оперативно поднять его на ноги и усадить все на тот же стул. Взгляд у него был сосредоточенный, губы поджаты. Ни следа той бури, что бушевала внутри Джекса. Тренер казался высеченным из камня. Он не мог быть настоящим, это невозможно. Страшно представить, сколько внизу должно было находиться головорезов.</p><p>Шок начал проходить, уступая место растерянности и опустошенности.</p><p>― Где остальные? ― наконец разлепил пересохшие губы Джекс. Тренер лишь покачал головой.</p><p>― Все мертвы.</p><p>― Я имел в виду Сынов.</p><p>Джеймс на секунду прекратил ощупывать тело Джекса на предмет повреждений, чем занимался во время разговора, и посмотрел в глаза. С лица Тренера медленно уходило расчетливое выражение, а его место занимало нечто похожее на беспокойство. Он покачал головой.</p><p>― Никого. Кто-то прикрывает Тару и клуб, кто-то ищет тебя в других убежищах Галиндо. </p><p>Джекс выловил сквозь коматоз имя Тары и вцепился руками в плечи Тренера:</p><p>― Она и мальчики…?</p><p>― С ними все в порядке, они не пострадали. ― Джеймс говорил чуть ли не по слогам, но Джексу было наплевать. Гордость не имела значения, когда речь шла о семье. Его затопило облегчение, и он покачнулся вперед, упираясь лбом в крепкое плечо напротив.</p><p>― Слава богу, спасибо, черт, спасибо, ― шептал он потерянно в плотную ткань. Чужие пальцы зарылись в волосы и слегка потянули. Словно удерживали в сознании, просили прийти в себя. Джекс ощутил очередной прилив благодарности и еще сильнее вцепился в плечи Тренера. ― Ты, кажется, только что спас меня.</p><p>― Похоже, ты и без меня неплохо справлялся. ― хриплый смешок согрел кожу на виске, и Джекс осознал, что уже упирается лбом не в плечо, а в подбородок. Пальцы меж тем вновь потянули его за волосы, и Джекс наконец нашел в себе силы заглянуть в глаза своего ирландского спасителя.</p><p>― Я бы без тебя сдох, золотце. Нахер сдох.</p><p>Джеймс не ответил, только поднялся и потащил на себя, заставляя встать. </p><p>Молча они захватили валявшуюся в углу косуху Джекса, его нож, пистолеты. Перепачканную в грязи и крови майку Джекс небрежно закинул на плечи и под бдительным надзором темных глаз побрел, цепляясь за стену, вниз.</p><p>Тела приходилось перешагивать, подушечки пальцев постоянно ощущали уже остывшую кровь. Только спустившись на первый этаж, Джекс осознал все происходящее.</p><p>Трупов было несколько десятков. Он ожидал приступа дурноты. Может быть, истерики. Но вместо этого горло обожгла бешеная благодарность. На место недавней усталости и почти что смирения приходило одухотворение. Никто и никогда не делал ради Джекса такого. Не вырезал ячейку картеля. Не проходился смерчем по врагам, будто не думая о поражении. Джекс смотрел на вывороченные конечности, торчащие осколки костей, брызги крови, пулевые отверстия. Развернувшееся поле боя не было работой терпеливого убийцы, сидящего в засаде. Нет, это была ярость, спешка, почти паника. Джеймс ворвался в дом и убил больше двух десятков человек. Ради Джекса.</p><p>Это осознание захватило его так крепко, что он не сразу смог повернуться к Тренеру. Тот стоял в стороне и как-то потерянно изучал дело своих рук. Не то что в неверии, скорее в удивлении. На Джекса он старательно не смотрел.</p><p>― Мы идем? ― сипло спросил Джеймс. Джекс правда хотел согласится, сказать да, конечно, веди. Но откровение, накрывшее его, не давало просто так проигнорировать происходящее. Как он мог сейчас взять и уйти?</p><p>― Ты правда вырезал их всех, да? ― вопросом на вопрос ответил Джекс. Он не делал попыток приблизиться или хоть как-то дотронуться. Просто смотрел на Тренера, пытался впитать весь образ целиком, стараясь соединить с тем, что он уже знал об этом невероятном человеке. Картинка выходила захватывающая. Джеймс в самом деле вызывал трепет. Джексу до одури захотелось провести руками по сильному телу, толкнуть его к стене и сожрать целиком. И отдать себя взамен. За него, в конце концов, впервые сражались так.</p><p>― Можем мы обсудить все после того, как я выведу тебя из этого дерьма? ― уже раздраженно огрызнулся Тренер и поднял глаза. </p><p>― Я не уверен, что смогу трезво оценивать происходящее потом, ― покачал головой Джекс и вызвал сухой смешок у своего… Кто ты, Джеймс?</p><p>― Это ты сейчас не мыслишь трезво. Давай ты заткнешься и дашь мне спасти тебя уже до конца?</p><p>― Ах, так я пока еще не спасен? ― усмехнувшись, уточнил Джекс и наконец сделал шаг вперед. Во всем теле ощущалось странное покалывание. Это проходил шок, скорее всего. А может, это была жгучая, сводящая с ума похоть. Хер разберешь. Джекс честно себе признался, что ему наплевать. Важным был только человек рядом. Неожиданно злой и абсолютно ожидаемо невероятно сексуальный. </p><p>Он столкнулся взглядами с Тренером и наконец увидел, как того тоже начало отпускать. Ох, там внутри царили гнев и злоба. Возможно, беспокойство. Джекс предвкушал.</p><p>― Ты идиот, ― выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы Джеймс. Все его лицо исказилось бессильной яростью. ― На ногах еле стоишь, весь перебитый, а пытаешься тут что-то мне предъявлять.</p><p>― Я не предъявляю, я пытаюсь понять, как тебя отблагодарить.</p><p>― Да пошел ты нахуй, ублюдок. ― Тренер оскалил зубы, гнев разрезал точеные черты лица. Джекс знал, что нарвался. И действительно предвкушал. ― Как будто мне нужна твоя херова благодарность. Я, блядь, спасал тебя не ради благодарности. Ты думал о своих детях? О Таре? О Сынах? Обо мне вряд ли, но это не важно.</p><p>― Вообще-то, о тебе я тоже думал.</p><p>Джекс, покачиваясь, еще ненамного приблизился к Джеймсу. Тот, казалось, не замечал его поползновений, порывисто вдыхая и выдыхая воздух. В ярости он был невероятен.</p><p>― Нет, подонок. Ни о чем ты не думал! Поперся один на встречу, не сказав никому, что решил угрожать картелю. Тоже мне вершитель судеб, герой ебучий.</p><p>Тренер никогда не говорил столько грубостей за раз, и это Джекса тоже заводило. Воздух казался наэлектризованным, почти что обжигающим. Джекса трясло, но он упорно продолжал приближаться к Тренеру.</p><p>― Я мудак, согласен. Но это ты подарил мне дурманящее чувство защищенности. И не мудрено, что я повелся. Ты перебил чертову армию только что, Джеймс. ― Будучи так близко, Джекс заметил, как вздрогнул всем телом Тренер. Осознание, что он назвал его так вслух в личном разговоре всего во второй раз за время их знакомства, странным образом согревало. Судя по бешеным глазам напротив, не его одного.</p><p>― То есть я виноват? ― облизнув губы, переспросил Тренер. Видимо, он наконец уловил настроение. Все тело его будто перетекло в другую позицию, в другое мироощущение. Ноздри его раздувались, глаза казались абсолютно черными. Джекс оскалился и вновь приготовился сделать жизненно важный бросок.</p><p>― Абсолютно во всем, скотина, ― и Джекс бросился вперед. Впрочем, бросился ― это слабо сказано. Скорее, обрушился. </p><p>Джеймс легко его подхватил. Прошел назад, врезавшись в ближайшую стену, притянул к себе за талию одной рукой. Другая опустилась на шею Джекса, надавила. Джексу было похуй, он видел перед собой четкий маршрут. Покрытая щетиной шея. Щека. Снова шея, главное ― оттянуть чертов ворот. Звук трескающейся ткани и сильные пальцы, касающиеся только наливающихся синяков на спине. Джекс зашипел и толкнулся пахом навстречу чужим бедрам. Член болезненно стоял, словно пубертат все еще царствовал в его теле. Рука Джеймса заботливо погладила саднящее место на спине и переместилась сначала к пояснице, а затем еще ниже. Выцеловывая какие-то узоры на чужой ключице, Джекс почувствовал, как Тренер погладил его задницу, а потом потянул его бедра со всей дури на свои. Ощущая пахом чужой стояк, Джекс снова зашипел, но уже не от боли. Пальцы Джеймса зарылись ему в волосы, потянули, как совсем недавно, заставляя запрокинуть голову и оголить шею. Шершавые губы накрыли судорожно бьющуюся жилку. Джекс ощутил колкую щетину и снова толкнулся бедрами вперед. И еще. И снова.</p><p>― Мало, Джеймс, пожалуйста, ― судорожно зашептал он и дернул головой, возвращая себе контроль. Он наконец посмотрел Тренеру в глаза и увидел там адский голод. Руки тряслись, когда он решил наконец расстегнуть чужую ширинку, но где-то в глубине он чувствовал небывалую уверенность. Все шло правильно. Абсолютно насквозь правильно. Грубые пальцы, сдирающие пуговицу от джинс, которые и так сползли на бедра, жадные поцелуи, жалящие плечи, шею, грудь. Джекс был уверен, что, будь у них больше времени и терпения, Джеймс бы спустился ниже, заклеймил каждый сантиметр кожи. Джекс ощутил особенно сильный укус в основание шеи и неожиданно застонал. Именно в этот момент его джинсы наконец стащили вниз.</p><p>Он никогда не был с мужчинами. Даже в тюрьме. Его всегда охраняли купленные на деньги или услуги клуба сокамерники. Несмотря на излишне привлекательную внешность, он сумел отделаться всего лишь попыткой принуждения к минету и парой шлепков по заду. Думал ли Джекс когда-то о мужчинах в таком смысле? Редко, очень редко. Но Тренер одним своим существованием разбудил в нем дремлющее желание. Поэтому неожиданно нежные пальцы, сжавшиеся на члене, Джекс встретил очередным поощрительным стоном.</p><p>― Скажи мне остановиться, Джекс, если ты не уверен, просто скажи, ― заполошно шептал Джеймс на ухо. Его член упирался в бедро Джекса, и все, о чем получалось думать, ― это что надо вернуть ласку.</p><p>― Только не смей загоняться, не смей, ― бормотал в ответ Джекс и тянул ирландца ближе, к себе, на себя. В голову пришла дурная мысль, что хорошо бы и в себя тоже, но ее Джекс решил отложить на потом. У них будет время, иначе никак.</p><p>Джеймс уверенно надрачивал ему, бормотал что-то в потную шею, притягивал за плечи. Было жарко, хорошо, правильно. Джекс в какой-то момент опомнился и снова потянулся к чужим, забытым в собственным удовольствии, штанам.</p><p>― Не нужно, ― пытался его остановить Джеймс.</p><p>― Отъебись, я хочу, ― упрямо качал головой Джекс и все пытался расстегнуть штаны. В момент, когда Джеймс проник второй рукой ему под джинсы и стиснул ягодицу пальцами, Джекс послал все в жопу, оторвал злосчастную пуговицу и наконец высвободил чужой член. Все это было необычно, странно, но времени сомневаться он себе не оставлял. Смазки не было, поэтому он плюнул на руку и обхватил член Джеймса, провел пару раз на пробу и заслужил в ответ поощрительной стон. Они были так чертовски близко, дрочили друг другу в две руки, стонали в унисон. Было сладко, горько, страшно, невероятно, нужно. Хорошо до рези в глазах.</p><p>Джеймс жарко выдохнул ему в шею, и Джекс осознал, что так и не поцеловал его. Сохранять ритм и целоваться явно было неудобно, но мыслей больше не было. Только сильные и теплые руки, порванная водолазка, колючая щетина. Джекс приподнял подбородок Тренера свободной рукой и наконец поцеловал, как чертовски давно хотелось. Губы раскрылись навстречу незамедлительно, жарко вернув поцелуй. Джекс на секунду оторвался, шумно выдохнул и провел языком по чужому, лизнул нижнюю губу и снова углубил поцелуй. Джеймс вздрогнул, протяжно застонал, и этот звук пустил дрожь по спине, отозвался глубоко-глубоко. Джекс кончил с закрытыми глазами, все еще целуя своего вздорного ирландца.</p><p>На секунду он потерял себя в пространстве. Все силы будто высосали, забрали. Оставили только подкашивающиеся ноги и приятное тепло по всему телу. Он даже не мог нормально дрочить Джеймсу, но тот сорвался в оргазм через секунду. Джекс слегка сместился, прижался всем телом и глубоко вдохнул запах пота, одеколона с нотками морского бриза и чего-то до боли уже знакомого и нужного.</p><p>Тренер дрожащей рукой погладил его по спине и мягко поцеловал в щеку. Джекс наконец осознал себя в пространстве и вернул поцелуй, но уже в губы.</p><p>Оставалось неясным, что им делать дальше. Но сейчас ему было глубоко похуй.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Наверное, будь они в другом состоянии после случившегося, во главе угла встала бы неловкость. Джекс пропустил эту фазу, почувствовав, что может отключиться в любой момент. Случилось слишком много всего за один день. Вселенная, конечно, не взорвалась, а время не пошло вспять, но чувство локального апокалипсиса все еще не отступало.<p>― Джеймс, золотце, а отвези домой, пожалуйста, ― хрипло пробормотал Джекс в щеку Тренеру. Тот встряхнулся, помог поднять джинсы, вытереться, заботливо запихнул в кожанку. По телу прошел озноб ― это наконец наваливался отходняк.</p><p>― Повезу к себе, ваш дом могут пасти, ― отрезал Джеймс и вывел Джекса наконец из чертовой халупы.</p><p>Свежий воздух внезапно вызвал судорогу. Где-то в глубине души Джекс уже готовился никогда его не вдохнуть вновь. Чужая рука сжала плечо почти до боли, и Джекс с благодарностью кивнул. Да, они еще не закончили.</p><p>В машине он вытянул ноги и с хрустом расправил плечи. И сразу же поморщился. Несмотря на послеогазменное состояние покоя, болью прострелило и в животе, и в руках, и на порезанной ключице. Костяшки оказались сбиты, но это была меньшая из его проблем.</p><p>Джекс уже хотел попросить закурить, но Тренер, выруливая на дорогу, только показал на бардачок. Там, конечно, валялась пачка сигарет его любимой марки и парочка зажигалок. Такой нужный сейчас дым наполнил легкие и слегка прочистил мозги. Джекс сделал пару не очень глубоких затяжек, ведь ребра и живот все же болели, и наконец задал мучающий его вопрос:</p><p>― Что с Фрэнки?</p><p>― Клэй убил его, когда ты не появился. Уличил момент неразберихи и застрелил. </p><p>― Блядский сукин сын, ― со злобой выдохнул сквозь дым Джекс.</p><p>― Извини, ― вдруг отозвался Джеймс. ― Я должен был следить за ним, но тебя не было целых полчаса. Чибс позвонил Таре, она рассказала про картель. Дальше я потерял контроль.</p><p>На лице у Тренера было самоуничижительное и больное выражение. Джекс с удивлением осознал, что, походу, попали они оба.</p><p>― Кроет, да? ― со смешком спросил Джекс и выкинул сигарету в окно.</p><p>― Сам знаешь, ― пожал одним плечом Джеймс и скосил глаза.</p><p>Джекс кивнул. Конечно, он знал.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>По пути он все же отрубился. На секунду пришел в себя, когда его вытаскивали из машины, услышал почти родную уже ругань с ирландским колоритом и позволил Тренеру помочь себе.<p>Он выныривал рывками, ненадолго. Протирающий чем-то влажным раны и бедра Джеймс. Ворчание Чибса. Тара, подающая стакан воды. Тихий голос Джеммы. Ругающиеся Бобби и Тиг. Снова Тара. Тяжесть руки Джеймса на запястье.</p><p>В себя он пришел уже засветло. Живот был надежно стянут бинтами, на ключицу наложена повязка. Сам он утопал в подушках, из которых незамедлительно принялся выбираться, но рядом зашипели.</p><p>Было больше похоже на разъяренную кошку, поэтому он быстро идентифицировал Тару. Джемма шипела, как готовая к броску гадюка. Тренер же обычно издавал более жужжащий звук. Надо же, он начал отличать их по звукам обеспокоенности.</p><p>― Лежи и не дергайся, Джекс. ― Тара надавила ему на грудь. Джекс же упрямо подтянулся на руках выше, чтобы хотя бы сидеть, а не лежать.</p><p>В знакомой по одной не столь давней ночевке спальне никого не было, но то тут, то там виднелись следы людей. Полная пепельница, развороченная аптечка, любимый динозавр Авеля. Волна тревоги вновь подняла голову.</p><p>― Авель здесь? Джеймс сказал, что мальчики в порядке, ― заполошно пробормотал Джекс, накрыв ладонь Тары, все еще лежавшую на его груди. Тара непонимающе нахмурилась.</p><p>― Какой Джеймс, о ком ты? ― потом тряхнула головой. ― Это, видимо, Тренер, с кем еще ты мог бы говорить. Да, я привезла с собой Авеля и Томаса, все в порядке. Клуб теперь двигается, как караван из точки А в точку Б. Не переживай.</p><p>Тара улыбнулось уголками губ и пересела на стул рядом с кроватью. Руку она осторожно вытащила из-под его пальцев. Джекс облегченно выдохнул. Некстати вспомнилось, что совсем недавно он ей изменил. Чего обещал никогда больше не делать. Джекс позволил совести немного повыть дурным голосом, но только чуть-чуть. С этим он разберется позже.</p><p>― Прости меня. Я попал именно в ту задницу, о которой ты меня предупреждала. Облажался по полной.</p><p>― Да. И вернулся живой и даже почти целый. Все остальное мы можем решить позже.</p><p>― Думаешь? ― печально улыбнулся Джекс. Тара только наклонила голову. Было чувство, что она знает. Может, Тренер что-то сказал, он мужик совестливый, с него бы сталось. И Джекс даже не стал бы его за это осуждать. Поступили они подло. Как давно хотели, да, но тем не менее подло и по-скотски.</p><p>― Сегодня мы должны были разоблачить Клэя. Это был бы еще один шаг в сторону свободы. А вот что вышло.</p><p>― Во-первых, вчера. А во-вторых, судя по твоей реакции, не все потеряно.</p><p>― Мы снимали, ― почесал бороду Джекс. Дверь открылась, и в помещение вошли по очереди Бобби, Чибс, Тиг, Опи и Тренер. Джекс зацепился взглядом за последнего. ― Порадуй меня сегодня еще раз и скажи, что не похерил пленку.</p><p>Джеймс непонимающе моргнул, но быстро сориентировался и хмуро пробурчал:</p><p>― Знаешь, Джекс, для человека, лицезревшего, в каком состоянии я оставил дом, в котором тебя держали, ты слишком сильно сомневаешься в моих способностях.</p><p>Джекс против воли улыбнулся и постарался проигнорировать переглядывание остальных Сынов и пристальный взгляд Тары.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Отдыхать его заставили еще сутки. Он пытался сопротивляться, но Бобби в красках расписал, что сделает с ним, если Джекс встанет раньше, пока Чибс и Тиг рядом кровожадно кивали. Разве что Опи не участвовал в беспределе, решив больше общаться с Тренером. Джексу было немного страшно, о чем они могли разговаривать, но он решил смириться.<p>Быстро стало понятно, что Джеймс своей героической выходкой заслужил полное доверие клуба, снисхождение Джеммы и даже одобрение Тары. Тренер ничем не выдавал своих эмоций, только иногда слабо улыбался да давал пять Авелю каждый раз, когда тот забегал в спальню к Джексу и требовательно протягивал ладошку так понравившемуся ему ирландскому дяде.</p><p>Авель очень старался вести себя хорошо и не беспокоить папу, поэтому Джекс в ответ очень старался не показывать, что болеутоляющие не особо помогали. И назло всем затаскивал сына к себе под бок и болтал с ним про динозавров.</p><p>Ближе к вечеру Тара принесла бульон, но быстро сбежала из комнаты. Между ними ощущалось напряжение. Скорее всего, она еще ничего не знала о его недавнем времяпровождении с Тренером и чувствовала себя виноватой за отказ выходить замуж. Джекс посыпал про себя голову пеплом, но старался ничем не выдавать эмоций. Впрочем, с Тренером, который периодически заходил проверить, как у него дела, никакого смущения он не испытывал. Ситуация вроде была патовая, даже безнадежная, но Джеймс заходил, делился какими-то новостями и никогда не отводил взгляда. Им было стыдно. Но не друг перед другом. Это странным образом успокаивало.</p><p>Уже поздней ночью Джеймс зашел последний раз, принес воды и осмотрел наложенные бинты. Тара прикоснулась к ним для проверки только единожды за весь день и дальше не вмешивалась. Не хотела портить чужую работу, сказала она. Это была ложь, но Джекс позволил.</p><p>― Все в порядке, ― вынес вердикт Джеймс. Руку он оставил на матрасе, и Джекс, хрен разберешь почему, не стал противиться желанию накрыть своей ладонью его. Прикосновение не обжигало, как тогда в доме, а просто согревало. Глядя на напрягшиеся плечи, Джекс приготовился, что тот отстранится, но Тренер всегда был мужчиной экстраординарным. Он только накрыл их сцепленные ладони второй рукой, и ненадолго они замолчали, деля один взгляд на двоих.</p><p>― Сейчас все точно не в порядке, ― покачал головой Джекс, все еще не отводя глаз.</p><p>― Но будет.</p><p>― Определенно.</p><p>На прощание Тренер провел пальцами вниз по скуле Джекса, задержавшись на губах, на что тот ответил быстрым поцелуем.</p><p>Они будут гореть в геенне огненной. Вот это факт.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>За время его однодневного отдыха Сыны обнаружили дыру, в которую слинял Клэй. Но поиски начались только после того, как Тренер включил пленку. У него просто не было выбора. Джекс, уже одевшийся и наперекор всем присутствующим выбравшийся из кровати, пытался подать знак Таре, чтобы она ушла, но… Да когда ее вообще можно было заставить сделать что-то против ее воли.<p>Джеймс, благослови его добрую ирландскую душу, показал только финал, где избитый Фрэнки в подробностях описывал, как, почему и когда нападал и от чьего имени он это делал. В комнате стояла тягостная атмосфера. Возможно, из-за изуродованного лица предателя на видеозаписи. Никто из присутствующих не был идиотом и прекрасно осознавал, какими способами признание выбивалось. Да и голоса Джекса и Тренера на пленке были хорошо различимы. А может, виной мрачному молчанию было понимание. Клэй попался. И в очередной раз подтвердил, кто он такой.</p><p>― Я хочу рассказать им правду о Пайни, Джекс, ― тихо попросил Опи. Мама, сидящая на стуле, напряглась, но Джекс уже согласно кивал другу. Пора покончить с бесконечной вереницей лжи и предательства.</p><p>В гостиной остались все Сыны. Джекс вышел покурить. К нему присоединилась Тара, в то время как Тренер, обменявшись с ним взглядом, ушел куда-то наверх. Джекс знал, что ему нужно сделать. Но страшно было пиздецки.</p><p>Он уселся на лестницу, на которой уже курил в свой первый визит в этот дом. Солнце приятно согревало, а удачно захваченный косяк довольно быстро получилось раскурить, хотя живот и ребра все еще ныли. И, видимо, ныть будут какое-то время.</p><p>Тара присела на лестницу рядом и протянула руку с натянутым до самых кончиков пальцев свитером. Джекс безропотно передал ей косяк.</p><p>― Мы сломались, да? ― наконец прервала она вязкую тишину. Джексу стало погано, стыд привычно накрыл с головой.</p><p>― Я сломал нас.</p><p>― Что ты несешь, Джекс, ― покачала головой Тара. Но в ее глазах он видел если не согласие, то понимание. Каким-то образом она уже знала, что он собирался сказать.</p><p>― Правду. Я тебе изменил, ― собравшись с силами, выдохнул он. Нелепое признание, но до противного больное. Отчаянно хотелось затянуться косячком, но тот остался крепко зажатым между пальцев Тары. Взгляд поднимать не хотелось, и все же Джекс заставил себя.</p><p>― Мне кажется, я чего-то подобного ожидала, ― медленно кивнула Тара, затянулась и наконец передала косяк. Джекс повертел самокрутку, это нехитрое действие немного отвлекало от боли в груди. ― Тренер?</p><p>― Да, ― кивнул он. Он не знал, что еще можно ответить, как ни старался подобрать слова.</p><p>― Ты сделал это, чтобы оттолкнуть меня, как в прошлый раз? ― произнесла Тара медленно, словно пыталась сама с собой о чем-то договориться. Джекс видел ее покрасневшие глаза и сам чувствовал, как в носу защипало.</p><p>― Нет, проблема как раз в том, что я вообще ни о чем не думал. ― Джекс перевел дыхание, но тут же услышал в своих словах недосказанность, которую кинулся исправлять. ― То есть я осознавал, но у меня не было…</p><p>― Ты просто захотел его, я поняла, ― прервала Тара. Она все еще не злилась и глядела на него с каким-то странным сожалением. ― Он был здесь все время, пока я оставалась в Орегоне.</p><p>― Это не делает меня меньшим ублюдком.</p><p>― Нет, ― покачала головой Тара. ― А меня мученицей. Я знаю тебя, Джекс. Ты бы не пошел на это, если бы я не отказалась выходить за тебя замуж. Вы же это сделали после того, как Тренер тебя освободил, да?</p><p>― Как ты догадалась?</p><p>― Вы оба так смотрите, будто убили мою любимую собачку, ― усмехнулась Тара и отобрала самокрутку, о которой Джекс за разговором совсем позабыл. Она затянулась и выдохнула дым в его сторону. Пассивное курение, как он по нему скучал. ― Тренер все ходит вокруг меня, явно пытается извиниться, но не знает как. Даже забавно.</p><p>Они обменялись еле слышными смешками, и Джекс снова забрал самокрутку и сам глубоко затянулся, наплевав на боль. Спасительная трава, может быть, даже поможет.</p><p>― Когда такое творишь, не понимаешь, что сделать, как исправить, можно ли искупить, ― с горечью ответил он. ― Хочется посыпать голову пеплом, да разве есть смысл?</p><p>― Вряд ли. Но сбегание в Орегон тоже не помогло. Просто я так устала жить в положении вечной осады, когда не можешь предсказать, что будет завтра и будет ли это завтра вообще, ― Тара немного надрывно рассмеялась. ― Так что мы сломались раньше, Джекс. Просто не заметили как.</p><p>― Жаль, мы мне нравились.</p><p>― Мне тоже.</p><p>Джекс сделал еще затяжку и наконец потушил окурок о ступеньку. Поднялся и подал руку Таре. Она ее приняла и, не пытаясь облегчить ему задачу, начала подниматься. Ребра снова прострелило, но он стерпел.</p><p>Джекс знал, что это не последняя боль, которую они могут друг другу причинить. Но, скорее всего, последняя намеренная.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>К Клэю Сыны приехали уже затемно. Оставили байки подальше от конуры, в которую он забился, и пошли пешком. Тренер поехал с ними и сейчас шел рядом с Джексом, иногда поворачиваясь и оглядывая его, словно проверял, все ли в порядке. Джекс подумывал попросить его отъебаться, но понимал, что гиперопека чертового ирландца ему даже импонирует.<p>В небольшом домике, где Клэй решил переждать грозу, а может быть, и дождаться, пока Джекс все же сдохнет, горел свет. В окнах виднелись дебильно-сиреневые занавески, черный побитый пикап притаился у восточной стены. Джекс открыл капот и без капли сожаления перерезал провода.</p><p>Он никак не мог решить, как им сделать это. Проголосовали они всем клубом единогласно, под внимательными взглядами Тренера и Тары, нашедших, очевидно, компромисс после беседы с глазу на глаз. Мать пила на кухне дорогой ирландский джин и делала вид, что все в порядке. Только перед их отъездом она придержала Джекса за локоть.</p><p>― Убейте его, и дело с концом, ― попросила тихо Джемма. В ее глазах Джекс увидел бездну, поэтому в ответ просто кивнул.</p><p>Но вопрос “как” все еще мучил его. Хотел ли он пристрелить ублюдка? Однозначно. Должен ли именно он это сделать? Не факт.</p><p>Они решили рассредоточиться, Чибс и Тренер зашли сзади, Тиг караулил периметр, а Бобби, Опи и Джекс отправились к парадному входу. Клэй встретил их в огромном кресле с не менее огромным дробовиком в руках. Но не успел сделать ровным счетом ничего, потому что Тренер, зайдя со спины, прострелил ему запястье. Полилась кровь, Крэй вскрикнул и, судя по выражению его лица, больше от неожиданности, чем от боли.</p><p>― Сукин ты, мать твою, сын!</p><p>― Он совсем поехавший? ― указал Тренер пальцем на корчащегося в кресле Клэя. ― В Ирландии за оскорбление матушки, тем более покойной, можно лишиться кистей рук и члена.</p><p>― Что-то я о таком не слышал, ― пробормотал Чибс и заслужил презрительный взгляд Джеймса.</p><p>― Нашел себе цепного пса, сынок, да? ― повернулся Клэй к Джексу, прижимая руку к груди. Выглядел он неважно, побледневший, окровавленный, одинокий. Захотелось добить из жалости, но потом Джекс перехватил напряженный взгляд Тренера. Тот стрельнул глазами в бок и снова посмотрел на Джекса.</p><p>Опи, судорожно осознал он, сбоку стоял Опи и трясся всем телом. Да, Джекс не должен был убивать отчима. Тот причинил столько зла его семье, но в комнате находился человек, который больше нуждался в очищении. Джекс подошел к лучшему другу, накрыл плечо рукой, сжал.</p><p>― Это твое решение, брат.</p><p>Опи разрядил всю обойму Клэю в грудь. А потом, словно сомневался, взял пистолет из рук Тига и прострелил голову. Контрольный.</p><p>И просто вышел из дома.</p><p>Джекс направился следом через десять минут, когда удостоверился, что тело Клэя надежно упаковано в пленку, пол протерт, а обивка кресла снята. Все надо за собой сжечь, любил говорить Тренер.</p><p>Опи стоял на улице, запрокинув голову к ночному небу, и просто дышал. Джекс остановился рядом и тоже глянул наверх. Как же много звезд.</p><p>― Помнишь, как Пайни никак не мог вспомнить, где малый ковш, а где большой? </p><p>― Да, но спустя годы мне начало казаться, что батя просто придуривался, ― выдохнул Опи и обернулся к Джексу. ― Мы с тобой оба теперь настоящие сироты.</p><p>― Око за око, брат, ― кивнул Джекс и раскурил сигарету. </p><p>Они передавали друг окурок и любовались на созвездия. Ни одного облачка, только луна и бесконечное небо.</p><p>― Цепной пес, к слову, мне очень нравится, ― вдруг нарушил тишину Опи. ― Настоятельно советую оставить его.</p><p>― Тренер тут где-то недалеко, еще прострелить может тебе чего за такие комментарии.</p><p>― Не станет он. Ты видел эту благородную ирландскую рожу? У него жопа отвалится, если он не в того шмальнет, ― со слабым смешком сказал Опи и кинул выкуренную почти до фильтра сигарету на землю. ― Так что очень советую его трахать на совесть.</p><p>Джекс пару секунд переваривал сказанное, а потом провел руками по лицу.</p><p>― Есть хоть кто-то в этом ебанном клубе, кто еще не знает?</p><p>― Мне кажется, Джус, но у него вообще мозги работают странно. ― Опи пожал плечами и посмотрел внимательно на Джекса. ― Лучше не загоняйся, никто тебе ничего не предъявит. В вас обоих голубизны кот наплакал. Да и какая разница.</p><p>― Тебя это не парит? ― уточнил на всякий случай Джекс. Он не сомневался в лучшем друге, но быть геем-байкером ― это что-то очень нестандартное. Хотя, может, это только в тех клубах, где все сплошь повязано на торговле оружием и наркотрафике, кто знает.</p><p>― Я тебя типа благословляю. Заткнись и наслаждайся.</p><p>Джекс от души рассмеялся, но прекратил, когда увидел плотоядно ухмыляющегося Чибса неподалеку и закрывшего лицо ладонью Тренера.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Через пару минут душещипательных бесед о принятии собственной ориентации Джекс плюнул и со всей дури заехал ногой в кроссовке Тигу по жопе. Чибс к тому времени валялся на земле, весь измазанный в грязи, пока Тренер давил ему на грудь своим крайне пафосным ботинком с узким носом.<p>― Бить его бессмысленно, ты же понимаешь? ― спросил Джеймс под заливистый хохот шотландца.</p><p>Джекс внимательно посмотрел на Чибса и сплюнул. </p><p>― Выталкивание из шкафа, блядь, они решили устроить после вооруженного нападения и убийства. Идиоты.</p><p>Чибс принялся ржать пуще прежнего.</p><p>Бобби тем временем флегматично раскурил самокрутку и принялся напевать “Love me tender” Элвиса, мать его, Пресли.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>***</p>
</div>Как-то так получилось, что следующие два дня Джекс провел в разных делах. А точнее, в попытках найти контакты кого-либо, кто мог быть связан с картелем Галиндо. Неудивительно, что подсобил ему в этом опять же Тренер.<p>― Гэлен посоветовал обратиться к человеку по имени Поуп. Гарантировал массу новых проблем, но обещал, что с картелем тот поможет разобраться. Какие-то личные интересы, ― вещал Джеймс, проверяя готовность стейка.</p><p>Они впервые остались одни с того самого дня, когда Джекса упаковали в пикап, привязали к стулу и нещадно избили. При мысли о мясорубке, свидетелем которой он стал, до сих пор становилось странно, но негатива он не испытывал. Время от времени только старался отогнать воспоминания о жадных руках и тихих стонах на ухо. Казалось, для них с Тренером не было времени. Поэтому после того, как они устроили самый настоящий пожар в доме, где держали Джекса, было решено уединиться со стейками и джином и наконец поговорить.</p><p>От страха и предвкушения сосало под ложечкой, но это были приятные ощущения. Конечно, оставались сомнения, что Тренер искал не того же, что и Джекс, но… Все сомнения отступали, когда он пересекался с Джеймсом взглядами.</p><p>― Это вся моя жизнь ― разгребая одно дерьмо, вляпываться в другое, ― с легким вздохом пожаловался Джекс.</p><p>― Расслабься, я тебя не брошу в этом океане отчаяния и безысходности, ― пошутил Тренер, но тут же поперхнулся, видимо, понимая, как прозвучали его слова. Джекс кивнул сам себе, отобрал уже готовые стейки, разложил их по тарелкам, налил в полупустые стаканы новые порции джина и показал на соседний стул. Джеймс следил за всеми его телодвижениями молча, не мешая.</p><p>Сначала Джекс закурил. Глубоко затянулся, выдохнул дым через нос и повернулся к внимательно наблюдающему за ним Тренеру.</p><p>― Я вроде как решил, что у нас намечается что-то серьезное. Я ошибся?</p><p>― Смотря что ты понимаешь под словом “серьезно”.</p><p>― Я переезжаю к тебе, мы разбираемся с Галиндо, ты ворчишь по утрам в свой черный, как моя душа, кофе, ― отозвался Джекс и снова затянулся, чтобы выпустить дым прямо в лицо Джеймсу. ― А ты?</p><p>― Если скажу, что готов убить ради тебя еще хоть сотню человек, ты сразу сбежишь? ― приподнял густые брови Джеймс. На лице у него читалась дикая неуверенность. Словно он боялся, что Джекс сейчас рассмеется и скажет, что пошутил. Не дождется.</p><p>― Достаточно серьезные обязательства, ― удовлетворенно кивнул Джекс.</p><p>Тренер протянул руку и накрыл ладонью щеку Джекса, погладил большим пальцем  волоски над верхней губой, спустился к шее. Провел от кадыка к ключице. Прикосновения обжигали через ткань футболки. Ладонь остановилась только в середине груди, где нервно билось сердце. Глупое, неожиданно влюбленное сердце. Никогда такого не было и вот опять.</p><p>― Я тут в любви признаюсь, придурок, ― нежно пробормотал наконец Джеймс и улыбнулся всем лицом. Джекс плюнул на все и поцеловал улыбающиеся губы. Сухое прикосновение и только. Отстранился, посмотрел в темные, спустя все эти месяцы такие знакомые глаза и поцеловал уже по-настоящему, глубоко. Накрыл ртом чужой, нагло засосал, словно подросток, отступил, провел языком по кромке зубов. Попытался отстраниться, но Тренер прикусил ему нижнюю губу и тут же зализал саднящее место.</p><p>И наконец, отпустив, поцеловал уголок губ, висок. Его борода наверняка расцарапала Джексу все лицо. Поэтому он лишь прикрыл глаза, когда сухие губы опустились на подбородок.</p><p>― Еще желателен секс, ― пробормотал вдруг Джекс. Горло, которое так маняще выглядывало из растянутого ворота майки, дрогнуло, а потом Тренер бархатно рассмеялся. Словно чеширский кот из сказки. Джекс поднял глаза и улыбнулся ему в губы, встречая очередной поцелуй.</p><p>― Это я могу устроить.</p><p>Потом они вернулись к еде, выпили еще по одному стакану джина и ушли в постель.</p><p>Конечно же, не спать.</p><p>Но это уже другая история.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>И была у них любовь до гроба и в гробу немножко. ©</p><p>Лучи любви MIlena Econ за вычитку, вдохновение и огромную помощь с текстом!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>